Atenea, el pasado de los samurais
by Saori Sanada
Summary: Una extraña joven aparece cuando los samurais se encuentran en una batalla con unos extraños guerrerosDespues de la muerte de EscorpioArago, principios de Junio, 1988
1. Prologo

(Bueno los nombres corresponden a la versión española de Ronin Warriors que a España se traducio por Los Cinco Samuráis.)  
  
Héctor=Ryo  
  
Tomy=Touma  
  
César=Seiji  
  
Jorge=Shin  
  
Tristan=Shu  
  
Emma=Nasuti  
  
  
  
Atenea, el pasado de los samuráis  
  
1 Prologo  
  
   
  
   
  
Una tarde de Junio.  
  
El tiempo parecía llevarle la razón, al igual que ella lloraba llovía. Parecía como si el cielo compartiera su dolor, su tristeza, era como si el cielo la entendiera.  
  
Ella estaba llorando otra vez, desde hace dos semanas ella y su madre lo único que hacían era discutir. Ella estaba harta, su madre lo único que hacia era decirle lo inútil que era. Ella sentía que su madre no la quería. A veces ella sentía que no era de esta familia, que pertenecía a otra parte, ella deseaba que ojala fuese así, así podría marcharse y empezar de nuevo, como se decía en las películas, pero no seria así, aunque ella no perdía la esperanza.  
  
   
  
"Ojala tuviese poderes, así podría marcharme o al menos podría volar."  
  
   
  
Volar, ella quería volar, le gustaría poder ve las estrellas de cerca, escuchar el silencio de la noche. Ojala.  
  
   
  
Una luz verde pálida brillo en la oscuridad de su cuarto, ella se levanto de su cama y vio como la cruz en forma de ¨ T ¨ brillaba ligeramente. Ella no entendía nada.  
  
   
  
´ Que esta pasando??` pensó para si misma.  
  
   
  
Esa cruz se la habían regalado las monjas de la iglesia que estaba enfrente de su casa. Se la regalaron a los 12 años, de eso hacia ya 3 años. Desde el primer momento le gusto y no se la había quitado para nada. Sin saber como esa cruz era especial para ella, le gustaba, se sentía bien.  
  
   
  
Ella se puso de pie y agarro su cruz, en ese momento la cruz emitió una luz verde que cubrió toda la habitación. Unos segundos después, Mercedes, había desaparecido. En la habitación solo había oscuridad y silencio, un silencio que solo era interrumpido por el ruido de la lluvia que aun parecía estar llorando. 


	2. ¿Donde estoy?

Atenea, el pasado de los samuráis  
  
1    
  
2 Capitulo 2: Saori Sanada  
  
   
  
   
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" fue lo único que pudo decir. Ella estaba totalmente desconcertada.  
  
   
  
Nadie entendía nada, ¿de donde había salido?. Algunos soldados se dirigían hacia donde estaba la muchacha mientras los samuráis estaban aun desconcertados.  
  
De la nada apareció un dragón negro detrás de la joven.  
  
   
  
"Noooooo!!!!!" Tomy grito mientras corría hacia la joven.  
  
   
  
´ No puedo permitir que suceda lo mismo que en mi sueño.`  
  
   
  
La joven vio aun joven con armadura azul marino que corría hacia ella y que pasaba entre los soldados. Entonces, sintió algo y mirando hacia atrás vio un dragón negro (un dragón medieval europeo, no uno chino) que tenia sus garras levantadas en dirección a ella. En un segundo ella supo que ese dragón iba a matarle.  
  
La garra iba hacia ella, a matarla cuando se oyó el ruido que se produce al chocar dos metales.  
  
   
  
Tanto el dragón como los samuráis se quedaron sorprendidos. Tomy había recibido el golpe que los empujo a él y la joven hacia un edificio.  
  
   
  
Los samuráis fueron hacia donde estaban Tomy y la joven pero los soldados se lo impedían.  
  
   
  
Mercedes intento levantarse pero había algo encima de ella, abrió los ojos y vio al joven que había gritado pero ahora no llevaba ninguna armadura, sino una especie de traje azul marino.  
  
   
  
"¿Estas bien?" pregunto angustiada al ver que no se movía.  
  
   
  
"Sí, y tu?"  
  
   
  
"Estoy bien, gracias." Le contesto ella con una sonrisa. Tomy se sonrojo.  
  
   
  
Los soldados se acercaban. Tomy intento levantarse pero se cayo, Mercedes lo cogió.  
  
   
  
"Estas herido!"  
  
   
  
"No es nada." Dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero su pierna estaba pero de lo que él imaginaba y sé cayo, ella lo volvió a coger.  
  
   
  
´ Esta herido por mi culpa. ` pensó ella.  
  
   
  
´ Tengo que protegerla. `  
  
   
  
Mercedes puso a Tomy en el suelo.  
  
   
  
"Espera aquí y no te muevas." Le dijo ella.  
  
   
  
"¿Qué vas a hacer?"  
  
   
  
"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien." Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
   
  
Tomy estaba confuso, ¿qué iba a hacer?. Ella no tenia poderes, ¿o sí?. Pero algo le decía que todo saldría bien, como ella había dicho. Esas palabras le sonaban a Tomy.  
  
   
  
´ Claro.` pensó ´ La joven de mis sueños también lo decía. `  
  
   
  
Ella se puso delante de Tomy y agarro su cruz con las dos manos.  
  
   
  
´ Por favor, si tienes poderes ayúdame a hacer lo que quiero. Él me ha protegido, ahora me toca a mí. Por favor ayúdame. `  
  
   
  
La cruz empezó a brillar de un color verde pálido. Todos miraban con asombro excepto el dragón que no parecía sorprendido.  
  
   
  
"Más rojo que la sangre que fluye, mas negro que la noche....."  
  
   
  
´ No puede ser, no puede invocarlo, es imposible. ` pensó el dragón.  
  
   
  
Los demás no entendían nada. En las manos de Mercedes empezó a brillar una luz roja.  
  
   
  
"Encerrado en la corriente del tiempo, en vuestro sagrado nombre ahora juro a la oscuridad..." en las manos de Mercedes ya había una esfera roja.  
  
   
  
"Que con vuestro poder y el mío, aquellos estúpidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino sean totalmente destruidos..... MATA DRAGONEEESSSS!!!!!"  
  
   
  
De las manos de Mercedes salió un rayo rojo que destruyo a todos los soldados. El rayo alcanzo al dragón que aun parecía asombrado y se produjo una gran explosión.  
  
   
  
La barrera que mantenía aislada la ciudad desapareció. Cuando la luz se disperso los soldados y el dragón habían desaparecido.  
  
   
  
´ Lo he logrado. Gracias. ` Mercedes se desmayo, Tomy estaba detrás suya y la cogió.  
  
   
  
La luz verde que había emitido la luz se fue apagando. Tomy la miro:  
  
   
  
"Gracias por salvarnos." Tomy se desmayo. Los samuráis se acercaron y vieron que los dos estaban inconscientes.  
  
   
  
"Hacen buena pareja no creéis?" todos miraron a Tristán, porque había dicho eso?.  
  
   
  
César los miro y por alguna razón pensó que Tristan tenia razón. Jorge siguió mirando a Tristan sin entender porque había dicho eso.  
  
   
  
´ Gracias, sea quien seas. Te debemos la vida, la nuestra y la del mundo. ` pensó Héctor mientras miraba a Tomy y a la joven. Emma y Llama Blanca también estaban allí.  
  
   
  
Llama Blanca sonrió al ver la cruz en forma de ¨ T ¨.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
   
  
En otro dimensión, el mismo dragón que había atacado a los samuráis estaba en una sala con dos soldados. Una cicatriz se extendía a lo largo de su pecho.  
  
   
  
"Maldita seas Atenea!!"  
  
   
  
"Nunca imagine que pudiese invocar un hechizo así sin haber usado nunca la magia en esta vida y más aún viniendo de una dimensión en la que no existe la magia." Una sonrisa malvada se extendió por la cara del dragón.  
  
   
  
"Pero aunque sepa utilizarlo y aunque sus caballeros samuráis están con ella, ella aun no sabe utilizar todo su poder y aunque supiera morara. Ja, ja, ja.  
  
   
  
Un soldado entro en la sala.  
  
   
  
"Mi señor, hemos localizado a Atenea, atacamos?"  
  
   
  
"No, déjala que se recupere ella y sus caballeros. así será más divertido."  
  
   
  
"Pero mi señor, si dejamos que se recupere se volverá más poderosa y... " el general no siguió al ver la expresión de su amo.  
  
   
  
"¿Estas insinuando que Atenea es mas fuerte y poderosa que yo??!!"  
  
   
  
"No amo." Dijo el general con la cabeza agachada.  
  
   
  
"Atenea es más débil ahora que hace 500 años. Ella no podría superarme ni dentro de 1000 años."  
  
   
  
"Si amo." Dijo el general retirándose con los otros dos soldados.  
  
   
  
El dragón se quedo solo en su cuarto oscuro y silencioso.  
  
   
  
"Pronto Atenea. Pronto obtendré mi venganza y vos y vuestros caballeros samuráis moriréis y el mundo será mío. Ja, ja, ja, ja.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
   
  
Aunque la barrera ya había desaparecido la ciudad estaba desierta. La gente aun no estaba segura de que fuese seguro entrar.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
   
  
En la entrada de un metro, Tristan estaba vigilando por si aun había algún soldado. Dentro Héctor, Jorge, César y Emma, estaban hablando sobre lo sucedido.  
  
Tomy y Mercedes estaban aun dormidos y Llama Blanca estaba al lado de Mercedes.  
  
   
  
"Me pregunto quien será." Jorge.  
  
   
  
"No lo se, pero nos ha salvado. Creo que Tomy la conoce y que ella tiene algo que ver con sus sueños." César.  
  
   
  
"Pero Tomy no nos dijo si aparecía alguna joven." Tristan.  
  
   
  
Héctor miraba a la joven en silencio y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.  
  
   
  
"¿Que te pasa Héctor?" le pregunto Emma.  
  
   
  
"No lo se. Cada vez que miro a esa joven es como... como si la conociera desde hace tiempo."  
  
   
  
"A mí me pasa igual." Todos se volvieron hacia Tristan. "Si, no se porque dije que Tomy y ella hacen buena pareja, es como si supiera que los dos hacen buena pareja."  
  
   
  
"A mí me pasa igual, siento como si la conociera de hace tiempo." César.  
  
   
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio.  
  
   
  
"Creo que lo mejor seria salir de aquí. Vosotros estáis agotados y tenemos que averiguar quien es esta joven." Emma miro a Mercedes y más concretamente a la cruz.  
  
   
  
"Hay algo que te preocupa Emma." Jorge  
  
   
  
"Bueno" dijo algo pensativa " creo que he visto esa cruz en alguna parte pero no se donde. A lo mejor hay algo en los archivos de mi abuelo."  
  
   
  
Mercedes abrió los ojos, entonces se acordó de todo lo que había pasado y se levanto sobresaltada. Todos se volvieron hacia ella.  
  
   
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto, estaba asustada y no sabia quienes eran esos jóvenes ni donde estaba.  
  
   
  
Llama Blanca se acerco a ella, ella la miro confusa.  
  
   
  
´ Que raro ` pensó para sí misma ´ debería estar asustada pero este tigre no me asusta, es como si lo conociera.`  
  
   
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" dijo otra voz detrás de ella.  
  
   
  
"Estas bien Tomy." César.  
  
   
  
Ella se volvió y vio al joven que la había salvado. Sus miradas se cruzaron.  
  
   
  
"¿Estas bien?"  
  
   
  
"Sí, gracias." Le contesto ella sonriendo.  
  
   
  
"Las gracias te las tenemos que dar a ti, tu nos salvaste." Mercedes se giro y vio aun chico de pelo moreno y ojo azules, ´ De que me suena?. ` pensó.  
  
   
  
"Si te encuentras bien podrías decirnos quien eres."  
  
   
  
Todos miraron a Tristan con mala cara y más César, como podía hablar así a una joven.  
  
   
  
Mercedes miro a Tristan aun un poco angustiada y confusa.  
  
   
  
"Si no os importa, podríais decirme antes donde estoy?"  
  
   
  
"Estas en Shinjuku." Dijo Emma al ver que estaba totalmente desorientada.  
  
   
  
"¿En donde?" pregunto aun más angustiada.  
  
   
  
"Estas en el barrio empresarial de Shinjuku en Tokio, Japón." Le aclaro Jorge.  
  
   
  
"Ja..ja..pon.!!!" totalmente asustada.  
  
   
  
"Eso es imposible."  
  
   
  
"Y eso." Héctor.  
  
   
  
"Yo soy de España y no se hablar japonés."  
  
   
  
"Pues lo hablas divinamente." Tristan.  
  
   
  
"Eres de España?" Tomy.  
  
   
  
"Si. Yo estaba en mi cuarto, mi cruz empezó a brillar y de repente aparecí ante vosotros. Nunca he salido de España."  
  
   
  
"Pero si hablas japonés divinamente." Tristan.  
  
   
  
"Tal vez sea por la cruz, quizás tenga poderes mágicos." Emma  
  
   
  
"Tal vez"  
  
   
  
"Desde cuando la tienes." César.  
  
   
  
"Desde los 12."  
  
   
  
"Que edad tienes?" Tristan.  
  
   
  
"15." Dijo mirando a Tristan.  
  
   
  
"Nunca antes brillo así??" Tomy.  
  
   
  
"No."  
  
   
  
"¿Cuándo naciste?"  
  
   
  
"A que viene eso Tristan." Le dijo Jorge.  
  
   
  
"El 29 de febrero de 1984, ¿por?"  
  
   
  
"¿Queeeeee???"  
  
   
  
"No puedes haber nacido en 1984 y tener 15 años."  
  
   
  
"Porque no. ¿No estamos en 1999?."  
  
   
  
Todos estaban confundidos, acaso esta chica era del futuro.  
  
   
  
"Estamos en 1988 no en 1999." Dijo Emma.  
  
   
  
Mercedes se quedo boquiabierta, si eso era cierto... o había viajado al pasado o... en esa época tendría cuatro años.  
  
   
  
Todos se quedaron callados durante un rato.  
  
   
  
"Bueno" dijo Tristan rompiendo el silencio "da igual de donde vengas. A propósito yo me llamo Tristan, este es Jorge, Héctor, Emma, Llama Blanca el tigre, César y el que te salvo Tomy." Los demás miraron a Tristan con mala cara, sobre todo Tomy.  
  
   
  
Mercedes sonrió y dijo "Yo me llamo Mercedes."  
  
   
  
"Ehh. Vaya nombre, es difícil de pronunciar." Mercedes le puso mala cara.  
  
   
  
"Bueno para eso es española, Tristan." Dijo César viendo la reacción de Mercedes.  
  
   
  
"Es un nombre español no japonés, Tristan." Jorge.  
  
   
  
"Aun así es difícil de pronunciar para nosotros." Héctor.  
  
   
  
"¿Porque no te lo cambias? Elige un nombre japonés que te guste."  
  
   
  
Mercedes se puso a pensar en algún nombre japonés que hubiese oído en los animes, mientras Jorge y Tristan empezaron a decir nombres en japonés.  
  
   
  
Tomy la miro y dijo: "Ya has pensado en uno."  
  
   
  
"Si, ya tengo uno."  
  
   
  
"Y, ¿cuál es?"  
  
   
  
"Saori, Saori Sanada." Una sonrisa brillo en su cara, siempre quiso tener ese nombre y ahora era su oportunidad.  
  
   
  
"Podrías ser la hermana de Héctor."  
  
   
  
Todos miraron a Tristán.  
  
   
  
"Héctor se apellida Sanada, podrías ser su hermana, que te parece Héctor?"  
  
   
  
Héctor y Mercedes, ahora Saori, se quedaron mirando y como si se leyesen la mente asintieron.  
  
   
  
"La verdad es que has atinado Saori, parecéis hermanos." Dijo Tristan. Héctor y Saori se sonrojaron.  
  
   
  
Por alguna razón, Mercedes ahora llamada Saori, se sentía a gusto, feliz. Nunca tuvo esa sensación. Se volvió hacia Llama Blanca y empezó a rascarle detrás de la oreja, no sabia como, pero sabia que le gustaba que le arrancarán ahí.  
  
   
  
   
  
(Ya sé que lo de que el nombre de Mercedes es difícil de pronunciar no queda bien, pero no sabia que hacer para cambiarle el nombre y se me ocurrió eso.) 


	3. Saori Sanada

1  Atenea, el pasado de los samuráis  
  
2  
  
3 Capitulo 3: Una nueva armadura  
  
   
  
   
  
" Mi señor que hacemos?. Si dejamos que Atenea salga de la zona de la barrera, podríamos perderla."  
  
   
  
"Ya lo se. Aunque el amo nos haya prohibido atacar a Atenea yo no pienso dejar que ella escape."  
  
   
  
"Pensáis desobedecerle mi general?. Eso podría costaros la vida."  
  
   
  
"Me da igual. Por culpa de Atenea me convertí en siervo del amo. Yo también tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella. Preparad a los soldados!!."  
  
   
  
"Si mi señor."  
  
_________________  
  
   
  
" Haber si me aclaro: tu eres Héctor y llevas la armadura del Fuego; tu Jorge y llevas la del Agua; César la de la Luz; Tristan la de la Tierra y Tomy la del Cielo. Ella es Emma y el tigre Llama Blanca. No? "  
  
   
  
"Si."  
  
   
  
Los samuráis le habían dicho sobre sus armaduras y sobre Escorpio. No sabían porque pero creyeron que lo mejor era que lo supiese.  
  
   
  
Hacia media hora que habían dejado su escondite y se dirigían hacia la casa de Emma, en Odawara.  
  
   
  
Las calles estaban desiertas. De repente los samuráis sintieron una sensación muy familiar.  
  
   
  
"¿Qué pasa?" dijeron Emma y Saori a la vez al ver la reacción de los samuráis.  
  
   
  
Saori sintió algo. Era una sensación fría, oscura, era algo malo.  
  
   
  
"Son ellos."  
  
   
  
Nada mas decir eso Héctor, aparecieron un monto de soldados ante ellos. Uno de esos soldados era el general que había estado hablando con el dragón negro.  
  
   
  
" Atenea, ha pasado mucho tiempo."  
  
   
  
Ninguno de ellos entendió nada. ¿Quién era Atenea y a quien hablaba?.  
  
   
  
Entonces Tomy se acordó. Desde que Escorpio murió, él había tenido unos extraños sueños en donde aparecían todos, el y una extraña joven de pelo violeta llamada Atenea, con una cruz en forma de ¨T¨ y a la que Héctor llamaba hermana. Además en un sueño vio como un dragón negro mataba a Saori, eso ya lo había impedido.  
  
   
  
Tomy se volvió hacia Saori y vio que su cruz era exactamente igual que la de su sueño.  
  
   
  
"No pongáis esas caras, Caballeros Samuráis. Acaso no sabéis que esa joven es la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea, hermana del Emperador Brillante, cuya reencarnación es Héctor el fuego??."  
  
   
  
"¿¿¡¡Queeeee!!??" nadie entendió nada de nada.  
  
   
  
" Es igual, moriréis de todas formas. Pero vos Atenea, seréis la primera. Al ataqueeee!!!!." Los soldados se lanzaron al ataque.  
  
   
  
Héctor cogió a Emma y salto. Tomy hizo lo mismo con Saori.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
"¿¡ Queee!?. ¡Ese estúpido general a atacado a Atenea sin mi permiso!!!??"  
  
   
  
"Si, amo."  
  
   
  
"Maldito. Esto le costara caro."  
  
   
  
Zanafer señor de la dimensión/reino de Zan estaba enfadado. El reino entero tembló ante su furia. En unos segundos Zanafer desapareció, dejando a un soldado desconcertado.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
´ 15 minutos. ` pensó Saori.  
  
   
  
Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que se separaron. Héctor y Emma. Jorge y Tristan. Por un lado cada par. Tomy, César, Llama Blanca y ella, por otro lado.  
  
   
  
Saori estaba encima de Llama Blanca, así Tomy no tendría que cargar con ella. Ellos llevaban sus armaduras. El General que había dicho que era reencarnación de Atenea no dejaba de perseguirlos. Los soldados no dejaban de aparecer y César y Tomy parecían cansados.  
  
   
  
´ Ojala yo tuviese una armadura. así no tendrían que protegerme y podría echarles una mano. ` pensó Saori para si misma.  
  
   
  
En otro sitio no lejos de allí, Héctor y Emma ya se habían encontrado con Jorge y Tristan.  
  
   
  
"¿Sabéis donde están los demás?" Jorge.  
  
   
  
" No, pero seguro que están donde van los soldados." Dijo Héctor mirando a los soldados que se retiraban.  
  
   
  
"¡¡Césaarr!!" Saori grito cuando César salió de una explosión. Aparte de ser unos soldados, algunos sabían lanzar pequeñas bolas de fuego. César cayo cerca de Saori y Llama Blanca.  
  
   
  
"César, estas bien?"  
  
   
  
"Si, no te preocupes por mí, vete con Llama Blanca. Tomy y yo les distraeremos."  
  
   
  
"Ni hablar, yo me quedo."  
  
   
  
"Vete, vamos."  
  
   
  
"No."  
  
   
  
"Saori detrás tuya!!" Tomy grito cuando vio a un soldado detrás de Saori, pero en ese momento fue golpeado por otro soldado.  
  
   
  
"Tomy!!!!"  
  
   
  
"No creo que este bien preocuparos por los demás cuando ni siquiera podéis salvaros vos, Atenea." Saori se di la vuelta y vio al general.  
  
   
  
César y Llama Blanca se pusieron delante de Saori para protegerla.  
  
   
  
"Pensáis que podréis vencerme!! Ilusos, vosotros y Atenea moriréis."  
  
   
  
"Eso lo veremos" a pesar de lo agotado que estaba, César se lanzo junto con Llama Blanca a por el general. Este los echo a un lado.  
  
   
  
"Bien Atenea, será mejor que os rindáis sino queréis que vuestros caballeros mueran." El general señalo a Tomy que estaba prisionero y a César y Llama Blanca que estaban rodeados de soldados.  
  
   
  
´ Si tuviera poderes podría salvarlos. ` se dijo así misma.  
  
   
  
Las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, iban a morir?? No ella no podía permitirlo pero no podía hacer nada.  
  
   
  
En ese momento llegaron Héctor, Emma, Jorge y Tristan. Saori y el general no se percataron de su presencia.  
  
   
  
"Bien Atenea a llegado vuestra hora." Levantando su espada, el general se lanzo contra Saori, pero de repente se paro.  
  
   
  
"¿Qué pasa?" se pregunto el general.  
  
   
  
Una aura amarilla empezó a rodear a Saori.  
  
   
  
"No lo permitiré."  
  
   
  
"¿¡Que!?"  
  
   
  
"No dejare que los mates."  
  
   
  
´ Que esta pasando. Estará despertando Atenea después de 400 años?? ` pensó el general.  
  
   
  
"Sagitario, ven a mí.!!!" Cuando Saori dijo esas palabras el general fue expulsado por una extraña energía. Una extraña armadura, con la forma del signo del Zodiaco de Sagitario, apareció delante de Saori y la vistió. (De la misma forma que los samuráis se ponen sus armaduras) Un dragón dorado apareció detrás de Saori. (Un dragón chino vamos.)  
  
   
  
"No puede ser." Dijo un soldado.  
  
   
  
"Atenea a despertado." Dijo otro soldado.  
  
   
  
"Es imposible. Aquella cuyo poder es más oscuro que el crepúsculo y más brillante que el alba a despertado." Dijo el general atónito al ver la transformación de Saori.  
  
   
  
Héctor y los demás miraron a Saori. Ella había cambiado, su piel era mas clara, sus ojos eran violetas en vez de marrones, su pelo era tan largo como el de Emma y de color violeta en vez de castaño.  
  
   
  
Ninguno entendía porque había cambiado y, en cierto modo, que había pasado.  
  
   
  
En las manos de Saori aparecieron un arco y una flecha, ella apunto al general. El aura que la rodeaba creció. Todos podían sentir su aura.  
  
   
  
El general quería correr, escapar, salir de allí. Sabia que la cólera de Atenea era mortal, había cometido un grave error al provocar a Atenea.  
  
   
  
"Que la flecha de Sagitario te destruya."  
  
   
  
Saori soltó la flecha que impacto en el pecho del general produciendo una gran explosión.  
  
   
  
Cuando la luz y el humo se disiparon, los samuráis pudieron ver que no había rastro ni del general ni de ningún soldado. La armadura que vestía Saori desapareció y apareciendo en su mano una esfera amarilla.  
  
   
  
Saori se cayo inconsciente, Héctor corrió hacia ella y la cogió a tiempo. Jorge y Tristan ayudaron a César y Tomy.  
  
   
  
Todos miraron al principio con una cara de asombró y después con una sonrisa a Saori. Ella los había salvado.  
  
   
  
Tomy la miro y se dio cuenta de que era ella la joven que aprecia en sus sueños.  
  
Héctor miro a Saori y luego a Tomy, los dos sonrieron. Ya sabían quien era esa joven.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Cerca de donde había ocurrido la explosión, un figura miraba con una sonrisa a los seis jóvenes que rodeaban a alguien en el suelo.  
  
   
  
´ Ella a recuperado casi todo su poder. ` pensó.  
  
   
  
´ Ese general estúpido ha arruinado mis planes, pero a pagado con su vida. Ha cometido el peor error que cualquier ser puede cometer en su vida; provocar a Atenea. ` se dijo a si mismo. Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su cara.  
  
   
  
´ Pronto obtendré mi venganza. ` y desapareció. 


	4. Una nueva armadura

1  Atenea, el pasado de los samuráis  
  
2  
  
3 Capitulo 3: Una nueva armadura  
  
   
  
   
  
" Mi señor que hacemos?. Si dejamos que Atenea salga de la zona de la barrera, podríamos perderla."  
  
   
  
"Ya lo se. Aunque el amo nos haya prohibido atacar a Atenea yo no pienso dejar que ella escape."  
  
   
  
"Pensáis desobedecerle mi general?. Eso podría costaros la vida."  
  
   
  
"Me igual. Por culpa de Atenea me convertí en siervo del amo. Yo también tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella. Preparad a los soldados!!."  
  
   
  
"Si mi señor."  
  
_________________  
  
   
  
" Haber si me aclaro: tu eres Héctor y llevas la armadura del Fuego; tu Jorge y llevas la del Agua; César la de la Luz; Tristan la de la Tierra y Tomy la del Cielo. Ella es Emma y el tigre Llama Blanca. No? "  
  
   
  
"Si."  
  
   
  
Los samuráis le habían dicho sobre sus armaduras y sobre Escorpio. No sabían porque pero creyeron que lo mejor era que lo supiese.  
  
   
  
Hacia media hora que habían dejado su escondite y se dirigían hacia la casa de Emma, en Odawara.  
  
   
  
Las calles estaban desiertas. De repente los samuráis sintieron una sensación muy familiar.  
  
   
  
"¿Qué pasa?" dijeron Emma y Saori a la vez al ver la reacción de los samuráis.  
  
   
  
Saori sintió algo. Era una sensación fría, oscura, era algo malo.  
  
   
  
"Son ellos."  
  
   
  
Nada mas decir eso Héctor, aparecieron un monto de soldados ante ellos. Uno de esos soldados era el general que había estado hablando con el dragón negro.  
  
   
  
" Atenea, ha pasado mucho tiempo."  
  
   
  
Ninguno de ellos entendió nada. ¿Quién era Atenea y a quien hablaba?.  
  
   
  
Entonces Tomy se acordó. Desde que Escorpio murió, él había tenido unos extraños sueños en donde aparecían todos, el y una extraña joven de pelo violeta llamada Atenea, con una cruz en forma de ¨T¨ y a la que Héctor llamaba hermana. Además en un sueño vio como un dragón negro mataba a Saori, eso ya lo había impedido.  
  
   
  
Tomy se volvió hacia Saori y vio que su cruz era exactamente igual que la de su sueño.  
  
   
  
"No pongáis esas caras, Caballeros Samuráis. Acaso no sabéis que esa joven es la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea, hermana del Emperador Brillante, cuya reencarnación es Héctor el fuego??."  
  
   
  
"¿¿¡¡Queeeee!!??" nadie entendió nada de nada.  
  
   
  
" Es igual, moriréis de todas formas. Pero vos Atenea, seréis la primera. Al ataqueeee!!!!." Los soldados se lanzaron al ataque.  
  
   
  
Héctor cogió a Emma y salto. Tomy hizo lo mismo con Saori.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
"¿¡ Queee!?. ¡Ese estúpido general a atacado a Atenea sin mi permiso!!!??"  
  
   
  
"Si, amo."  
  
   
  
"Maldito. Esto le costara caro."  
  
   
  
Zanafer señor de la dimensión/reino de Zan estaba enfadado. El reino entero tembló ante su furia. En unos segundos Zanafer desapareció, dejando a un soldado desconcertado.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
´ 15 minutos. ` pensó Saori.  
  
   
  
Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que se separaron. Héctor y Emma. Jorge y Tristan. Por un lado cada par. Tomy, César, Llama Blanca y ella, por otro lado.  
  
   
  
Saori estaba encima de Llama Blanca, así Tomy no tendría que cargar con ella. Ellos llevaban sus armaduras. El General que había dicho que era reencarnación de Atenea no dejaba de perseguirlos. Los soldados no dejaban de aparecer y César y Tomy parecían cansados.  
  
   
  
´ Ojala yo tuviese una armadura. así no tendrían que protegerme y podría echarles una mano. ` pensó Saori para si misma.  
  
   
  
En otro sitio no lejos de allí, Héctor y Emma ya se habían encontrado con Jorge y Tristan.  
  
   
  
"¿Sabéis donde están los demás?" Jorge.  
  
   
  
" No, pero seguro que están donde van los soldados." Dijo Héctor mirando a los soldados que se retiraban.  
  
   
  
"¡¡Césaarr!!" Saori grito cuando César salió de una explosión. Aparte de ser unos soldados, algunos sabían lanzar pequeñas bolas de fuego. César cayo cerca de Saori y Llama Blanca.  
  
   
  
"César, estas bien?"  
  
   
  
"Si, no te preocupes por mí, vete con Llama Blanca. Tomy y yo les distraeremos."  
  
   
  
"Ni hablar, yo me quedo."  
  
   
  
"Vete, vamos."  
  
   
  
"No."  
  
   
  
"Saori detrás tuya!!" Tomy grito cuando vio a un soldado detrás de Saori, pero en ese momento fue golpeado por otro soldado.  
  
   
  
"Tomy!!!!"  
  
   
  
"No creo que este bien preocuparos por los demás cuando ni siquiera podéis salvaros vos, Atenea." Saori se di la vuelta y vio al general.  
  
   
  
César y Llama Blanca se pusieron delante de Saori para protegerla.  
  
   
  
"Pensáis que podréis vencerme!! Ilusos, vosotros y Atenea moriréis."  
  
   
  
"Eso lo veremos" a pesar de lo agotado que estaba, César se lanzo junto con Llama Blanca a por el general. Este los echo a un lado.  
  
   
  
"Bien Atenea, será mejor que os rindáis sino queréis que vuestros caballeros mueran." El general señalo a Tomy que estaba prisionero y a César y Llama Blanca que estaban rodeados de soldados.  
  
   
  
´ Si tuviera poderes podría salvarlos. ` se dijo así misma.  
  
   
  
Las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, iban a morir?? No ella no podía permitirlo pero no podía hacer nada.  
  
   
  
En ese momento llegaron Héctor, Emma, Jorge y Tristan. Saori y el general no se percataron de su presencia.  
  
   
  
"Bien Atenea a llegado vuestra hora." Levantando su espada, el general se lanzo contra Saori, pero de repente se paro.  
  
   
  
"¿Qué pasa?" se pregunto el general.  
  
   
  
Una aura amarilla empezó a rodear a Saori.  
  
   
  
"No lo permitiré."  
  
   
  
"¿¡Que!?"  
  
   
  
"No dejare que los mates."  
  
   
  
´ Que esta pasando. Estará despertando Atenea después de 400 años?? ` pensó el general.  
  
   
  
"Sagitario, ven a mí.!!!" Cuando Saori dijo esas palabras el general fue expulsado por una extraña energía. Una extraña armadura, con la forma del signo del Zodiaco de Sagitario, apareció delante de Saori y la vistió. (De la misma forma que los samuráis se ponen sus armaduras) Un dragón dorado apareció detrás de Saori. (Un dragón chino vamos.)  
  
   
  
"No puede ser." Dijo un soldado.  
  
   
  
"Atenea a despertado." Dijo otro soldado.  
  
   
  
"Es imposible. Aquella cuyo poder es más oscuro que el crepúsculo y más brillante que el alba a despertado." Dijo el general atónito al ver la transformación de Saori.  
  
   
  
Héctor y los demás miraron a Saori. Ella había cambiado, su piel era mas clara, sus ojos eran violetas en vez de marrones, su pelo era tan largo como el de Emma y de color violeta en vez de castaño.  
  
   
  
Ninguno entendía porque había cambiado y, en cierto modo, que había pasado.  
  
   
  
En las manos de Saori aparecieron un arco y una flecha, ella apunto al general. El aura que la rodeaba creció. Todos podían sentir su aura.  
  
   
  
El general quería correr, escapar, salir de allí. Sabia que la cólera de Atenea era mortal, había cometido un grave error al provocar a Atenea.  
  
   
  
"Que la flecha de Sagitario te destruya."  
  
   
  
Saori soltó la flecha que impacto en el pecho del general produciendo una gran explosión.  
  
   
  
Cuando la luz y el humo se disiparon, los samuráis pudieron ver que no había rastro ni del general ni de ningún soldado. La armadura que vestía Saori desapareció y apareciendo en su mano una esfera amarilla.  
  
   
  
Saori se cayo inconsciente, Héctor corrió hacia ella y la cogió a tiempo. Jorge y Tristan ayudaron a César y Tomy.  
  
   
  
Todos miraron al principio con una cara de asombró y después con una sonrisa a Saori. Ella los había salvado.  
  
   
  
Tomy la miro y se dio cuenta de que era ella la joven que aprecia en sus sueños.  
  
Héctor miro a Saori y luego a Tomy, los dos sonrieron. Ya sabían quien era esa joven.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Cerca de donde había ocurrido la explosión, un figura miraba con una sonrisa a los seis jóvenes que rodeaban a alguien en el suelo.  
  
   
  
´ Ella a recuperado casi todo su poder. ` pensó.  
  
   
  
´ Ese general estúpido ha arruinado mis planes, pero a pagado con su vida. Ha cometido el peor error que cualquier ser puede cometer en su vida; provocar a Atenea. ` se dijo a si mismo. Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su cara.  
  
   
  
´ Pronto obtendré mi venganza. ` y desapareció. 


	5. La leyenda de Atenea

   
  
Atenea, el pasado de los samuráis  
  
1    
  
2 Capitulo 4: La leyenda de Atenea  
  
   
  
   
  
Noche de luna llena, en un lago de Odawara.  
  
   
  
Él estaba sentado en la orilla mirando las estrellas. Alguien se le acerco por detrás pero el no se dio cuenta.  
  
   
  
"Las estrellas están preciosas esta noche, no crees??" El se volvió rápidamente y entonces la vio.  
  
   
  
´ Atenea ` se dijo así mismo.  
  
   
  
Su pelo violeta caía sobre sus hombros y espalda. Sus ojos violetas le miraban con dulzura, como una hermana mayor a su hermano pequeño. El se sonrojo al igual que la primera vez que la vio, en ese mismo lago.  
  
   
  
3 Flashback  
  
   
  
Ryo Sanada, un caballero samurai había recibido una carta en la que le citaban en el lago Sacro, en Odawara. Él iba acompañado de cuatro amigos suyos: Seiji Date, Shin Mouri, Shu Rei Fuan y Touma Hashiba. También caballeros samuráis.  
  
   
  
Ya era de noche cuando llegaron. Lo único que encontraron fue la casa perteneciente a la familia Yagyu. Ryo se empezó a dirigir hacia el lago.  
  
   
  
"Ryo, no crees que deberíamos esperar a mañana."  
  
   
  
"No. A ella le gustan las estrellas."  
  
   
  
"¿A ella?" dijeron los cuatro samuráis a la vez.  
  
   
  
Ryo siguió caminado hacia el lago, los demás le siguieron.  
  
   
  
Los cuatro samuráis habían conocido a Ryo hace dos años, en Tokio. Un monje llamado Ariel les había dado cinco armaduras mágicas para evitar que las fuerzas del mal se apoderaran de ellas. Desde entonces habían estado juntos.  
  
   
  
Ya habían llegado casi al lago cuando oyeron un ruido, los cuatro samuráis se pusieron en guardia. De la nada apareció una joven vestida con una armadura de oro y apuntándoles con una flecha.  
  
   
  
"¿Quiénes sois?"  
  
   
  
Shu iba a decir algo cuando Ryo lo interrumpió.  
  
   
  
"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sagitario." La joven bajo su arco.  
  
   
  
"Si es cierto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Emperador Brillante."  
  
   
  
"Ehhh!!!" los cuatro samuráis no se lo creían, era Ryo el legendario Emperador Brillante o Shinen, hermano de la diosa a Atenea?? Ellos conocían la leyenda de los dos dioses hermanos, porque eran los únicos dioses que habían vivido y estado entre los humanos.  
  
   
  
"Decidme, Emperador Brillante, vuestros compañeros no lo sabían." Dijo Sagitario al ver la cara de los samuráis.  
  
   
  
"Quería integrarme con los humanos, así que si decía quien era no me hubiese funcionada. Además, ahora soy un ser humano. ¿Por cierto donde esta mi hermana?"  
  
   
  
Los samuráis no se los creían, habían estado 2 años con el Emperador Brillante y ahora la diosa Atenea estaba allí.  
  
   
  
"Esta en el lago, Emperador." Sagitario empezó a caminar seguid de los samuráis.  
  
   
  
Cuando llegaron vieron a una joven de largos cabellos violetas, piel clara, ojos violetas, llevaba un vestido tan blanco como la nieve y una esfera verde como colgante. Ella empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos. Touma se sonrojo al verla.  
  
   
  
Ella miro a los samuráis que estaban en un estado de susto y confusión. Luego miro a su hermano.  
  
   
  
"Me alegro mucho de volver a verte Ryo." Ryo la miro confusa.  
  
   
  
"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"  
  
   
  
"Bueno, no es así como se te conoce en el mundo humano." Con una sonrisa.  
  
   
  
"Si, es cierto." Le dijo sonriendo.  
  
   
  
"Por lo que veo te has convertido en humana."  
  
   
  
"Si es cierto. La verdad es que me diste envidia, además siempre quise ser humana, no?" lo dijo sonriendo y con cara de niña buena.  
  
   
  
"Y Llama Blanca?" pregunto mirando alrededor.  
  
   
  
"Esta con Ariel, la vi hace dos años. Me dijo que te diera recuerdos si te veía."  
  
   
  
"Espero volver a verla."  
  
   
  
"Seguro que la veras." Los dos se miraron y se rieron.  
  
   
  
Los samuráis por su parte no salían de su asombro, en realidad era la diosa Atenea, todo el mundo la conocía por la esfera de color verde pálido que llevaba en el cuello.  
  
   
  
Sagitario los miraba, la verdad es que se reía por dentro, sabia que los humanos eran graciosos. Sagitario era una armadura mágica al igual que las armaduras de los samuráis pero Atenea le doto de personalidad, voluntad y vida propia. La armadura adopto un poco del carácter de Atenea, por eso se parecen y podrían pasar por hermanas.  
  
Poco después los cinco caballeros samuráis, la diosa Atenea y Sagitario se dirigieron hacia la casa de la familia Yagyu. Atenea conocía a esa familia desde hace mucho.  
  
   
  
End flashback  
  
   
  
Cerca de allí un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules miraba a los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa.  
  
   
  
"Si, la verdad es que hace una noche preciosa.." cuando se volvió a mirar el lago se retiro su pelo azul marino que se había metido entre sus ojos. Atenea lo miro y sonrió.  
  
   
  
"Ten, con esto podrás sujetártelo." Touma se volvió hacia Atenea con cara extrañada.  
  
   
  
"Eh!"  
  
   
  
"Cojéelo, te lo doy, a mi no me hace falta." Él cogió la cinta azul marino y se la puso.  
  
   
  
"Gracias."  
  
   
  
"No tiene porque." Ella se volvió a mirar hacia el lago.  
  
   
  
"Toma." Ella se volvió y lo miro confusa, en su mano había un colgante con una cruz en forma de ¨ T.  
  
   
  
"Tu me has dado tu cinta y..... bueno como dijiste que querías ocultar la esfera para que nadie te reconociera... pues..." él estaba sonrojado, ella lo miro y la cogió.  
  
   
  
"Gracias." Ella se puso el colgante. La esfera y la cruz brillaron y la esfera desapareció.  
  
   
  
"¿?"  
  
   
  
"He ocultado la esfera en la cruz." Los dos se sonrieron.  
  
   
  
"Ya es tarde, me voy antes de que mi hermano salga en mi busca."  
  
   
  
"En tu busca??"  
  
   
  
"Ryo es un hermano muy proteccionista. Te vienes??"  
  
   
  
"Ahora después."  
  
"Entonces hasta luego." Con eso ella se fue.  
  
   
  
Touma la miro mientras se iba, el kimono amarilla que le había dejado su amiga, Nasuti Yagyu, le quedaba muy. Touma se volvió hacia un árbol y vio que Ryo se cercaba.  
  
   
  
"Ryo"  
  
   
  
"Ya veo que te llevas mejor con mi hermana."  
  
   
  
"Si aunque aun no me acostumbro a que tu seas el Emperador Brillante y tu hermana la diosas Atenea."  
  
   
  
"Bueno eso ya no importa, ahora somos dos seres humanos."  
  
   
  
Los dos miraron el lago que parecía un manto azul con pelas blancas. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Héctor se despertó, estaba en su cuarto con Llama Blanca, en su cama de al lado estaba Saori que dormía placidamente.  
  
   
  
´ Saori, ella es la reencarnación de Atenea. `  
  
   
  
Llama Blanca miro a Héctor y este a ella. Héctor salió de la habitación en silencio y Llama Blanca se volvió a dormir.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Héctor bajo a la sala de estar, allí estaban Cesar, Jorge y Tristan viendo la tele.  
  
   
  
"¿Has dormido bien Héctor?"  
  
   
  
"He dormido como un tronco."  
  
   
  
"¿Y Saori?" dijo una voz proveniente de arriba. Los demás se volvieron y vieron a Tomy.  
  
   
  
"Aun esta dormida."  
  
   
  
"Debe estar agotada para dormir durante dos días seguidos."  
  
   
  
"Para hacer lo que hizo es normal Tristan."  
  
   
  
"Y Emma??" preguntó Héctor al no verla.  
  
   
  
"Esta en su estudio, investigando." César  
  
   
  
"Aunque ya encontró mucho ayer." Jorge  
  
   
  
Emma había descubierto que Atenea era una legendaria diosa, hermana del Emperador Brillante, que también era un dios. Hace 400 años, el Emperador Brillante se convirtió en humano y poco después Atenea hizo lo mismo. De la cruz apenas se había encontrado nada. De la armadura de Sagitario, fue creada por la diosa. El Emperador Brillante creo una armadura para él, la Armadura Blanca, pero se dice que un demonio se la robo hace 1000 años.  
  
   
  
Atenea era amiga de Ariel y al parecer la diosa le regalo el bastón a Ariel.  
  
   
  
También que hace 500 años Atenea, que tenia a sus caballeros conocidos como los Caballeros del Zodiaco, participo en una guerra contra un demonio con aspecto de dragón occidental, llamado Zanafer. Todos los caballeros de Atenea murieron en esa guerra y la diosa encerró a Zanafer en una dimensión llamada Zan.  
  
   
  
100 años después la diosa se convirtió en humana y se reencontró con su hermano y otros cuatro caballeros, los cinco llevaban las armaduras que habían nacido de dividir la armadura de Escorpio. (Escorpio robo la armadura del Emperador Brillante.)  
  
   
  
El Emperador Brillante y sus caballeros aceptaron protegerla hasta que Atenea fuese olvidada por los demás dioses. Eso era todo lo que Emma había podido averiguar hasta ahora. Todos creían que Zanafer era ese dragón y que quería matar a Saori.  
  
   
  
"Yo tengo que ir a la ciudad, alguien viene???"  
  
   
  
"A la ciudad!!!" una voz alegre vino del piso de arriba.  
  
   
  
Los samuráis se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Saori con Llama Blanca a su lado. Ella llevaba un chándal azul marino y sudadera gris.  
  
   
  
"Te gustaría ir Saori??" dijo Emma pareciendo por una puerta cerca de Saori.  
  
   
  
"Claro que si, siempre quise ir a Japón."  
  
   
  
"Por que no vas con César. ??"  
  
   
  
"Yo tengo que ir al Dojo de mi padre y tengo que quedarme allí todo el día, no puedo ir con ella."  
  
   
  
"Y tu Jorge??"  
  
   
  
"Yo... tengo que..." Jorge miro a Tristan.  
  
   
  
"Tengo que ir con Tristan a un sitio." Dijo sonriendo e intentando mentir, pero no se le daba bien.  
  
   
  
"¿Por qué no vas con Tomy?? Seguro que el no tiene nada planeado, verdad Tomy??"  
  
   
  
Tomy le puso cara de pocos amigos.  
  
   
  
"¿Por qué no vienes tu Emma??"  
  
   
  
"Yo tengo cosas que hacer, Tomy sabe de que se trata, él te lo puede decir. Ven te voy a dar algo."  
  
   
  
"¿El que?" Saori la miro incierta y siguió a Emma a otra habitación.  
  
   
  
"¿Por qué habéis dicho eso??" pregunto Tomy enfadado y sonrojado.  
  
   
  
"O venga Tomy si lo estabas deseando. No sabes que hacéis buena pareja." Dijo Tristan riéndose.  
  
   
  
"Eso es cierto y tú eres el que mejor se lleva con ella."  
  
   
  
"Ella té salvo la vida y tú a ella, además es la joven que aparece en tus sueños, no???"  
  
   
  
"¿Así que sale en tus sueños? Ehh!!"  
  
   
  
"Si, es cierto." Tomy " Pero es tu hermana Héctor." Dijo en voz baja.  
  
   
  
"¡Ya estoy lista!?  
  
   
  
"Que César os lleve." Emma  
  
   
  
"Vamos Tomy." Dijo César  
  
   
  
Los demás miraron sonriendo como se iban. 


	6. Día de compras o de luchas

   
  
Atenea, el pasado de los samuráis  
  
1    
  
2 Capitulo 5: Día de compras o de luchas  
  
   
  
   
  
"Vaya este es tu Dojo César??"  
  
   
  
"Si, te gustaría verlo."  
  
   
  
"Si pero luego. Me gustaría ir a ver las tiendas antes de que cierren. Además luego tenemos que venir, no??" dijo mirando a Tomy.  
  
   
  
"Sí." Dijo este algo distraído.  
  
   
  
"Bueno entonces hasta luego." Con eso César entro en su casa.  
  
   
  
"Bien, vamos." Con eso Saori cogió de la mano a Tomy y empezó a andar. Este se sonrojo.  
  
   
  
"Bien, a donde vamos??"  
  
   
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
   
  
Saori puso mala cara y dijo lentamente:  
  
   
  
"Decía que por donde vamos. Yo no conozco la ciudad."  
  
   
  
"Pues..." ´ Y ahora que hago. `  
  
   
  
´ ¿Qué? ` Tomy creyó haber oído algo dentro de su mente.  
  
   
  
"Que!"  
  
   
  
"Cómo lo has hecho??"  
  
   
  
"El que."  
  
   
  
"Bueno te he oído dentro de mi mente, has dicho: Y ahora que hago."  
  
   
  
´ Acaso es telépata?? `  
  
   
  
´ Lo he oído. `  
  
   
  
´ Creo que tienes razón puedo leer la mente, pero tu también. `  
  
   
  
"Yo??"  
  
   
  
"Claro, sino no te habría escuchado, no?"  
  
   
  
"Tal vez sea por... "  
  
   
  
"Por que... " Saori lo miro enfadada.  
  
   
  
"Vale te lo diré."  
  
   
  
Tomy le dijo todo lo que Emma había descubierto sobre Atenea, que ella era la reencarnación de la diosa y Héctor lo era del Emperador Brillante. También le dijo sobre sus sueños y que pensaba que esos sueños eran sobre el pasado de cuando la diosa se convirtió en humana.  
  
   
  
"Como eres la reencarnación de la diosa tienes sus poderes, por eso puedes leer las mentes."  
  
   
  
"Entonces Sagrado esta dentro de esta cruz?? Y esta es mi armadura??" dijo señalando la esfera amarilla.  
  
   
  
"Supongo que si. Al menos nuestras armaduras son así." El saco su esfera. Cuando las juntaron las dos esferas brillaron.  
  
   
  
"Pero lo de leer las mentes solo lo he sentido contigo y con Llama Blanca."  
  
   
  
"Con Llama Blanca??"  
  
   
  
"Si, también puedo hablar con Llama Blanca, dice que es parte de mis poderes."  
  
   
  
Tomy se quedo algo sorprendido, pero se estaba acostumbrando.  
  
   
  
´ Bueno adonde quieres ir. `  
  
   
  
"Ehh." Saori le miro confundida.  
  
   
  
´ Me has dicho que te enseñe la ciudad pero antes tengo que saber que quieres ver. ` le dijo sonriendo.  
  
   
  
´ Pues...... tengo hambre, no he desayunado. `  
  
   
  
´ Yo tampoco. `  
  
   
  
Los dos se sonrieron. A Tomy le gustaba por alguna razón tener una formar de hablar privadamente con Saori, y se pregunto si con los demás lo tendría.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
"Estas listo."  
  
   
  
"Si mi señor."  
  
   
  
"Recuerda, solo debes comprobar el poder que es capaz de utilizar, solo eso y nada mas."  
  
   
  
"Si mi señor."  
  
   
  
"Vete."  
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Tomy estaba agotado, después de desayunar habían estado viendo las tiendas del centro, todas una a una. Luego a comer y ahora otra vez, ya debían de haberse visto todas las tiendas de Shinjuku.  
  
   
  
Saori lo había cogido del brazo y había tirado de él porque decía que era lento. Normal, a Tomy no le gustaba ir de compras y menos yendo con una chica. Que aparte de ser la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea, le encantaban los videojuegos, el manga y la informática. Normalmente las chicas irían a tiendas de ropa pero según ella eso era la ultimo que vería en Japón.  
  
   
  
Ahora estaban en una tienda de ordenadores.  
  
   
  
"Saori"  
  
   
  
"Si." Dijo sin quitar la vista de un ordenador.  
  
   
  
"Que te dio Emma??"  
  
   
  
"Pues... no sientes algo raro.."  
  
   
  
Tomy se giro, el también sentía una presencia. De repente se empezaron a oír gritos en la calle. Los dos salieron y se encontraron con un montón de soldados de Zanafer. Al verlos los soldados se les echaron al ataque.  
  
   
  
Tomy se puso su subarmadura, cogió a Saori y salto, pero una cadena lo agarró de la pierna y lo tiro al suelo. Tomy rompió la cadena, se puso su armadura y se puso delante para proteger a Saori.  
  
   
  
Saori cogió su esfera amarilla.  
  
   
  
´ Como puedo invocar mi armadura. `  
  
   
  
Los soldados los rodearon. Una luz amarilla brillo detrás de Tomy, el se giro y vio que la ropa de Saori había cambiado. Ahora llevaba unos pantalones cortos marrones, una camisa blanca que le estaba muy ajustada y unas botas marrones.  
  
   
  
Al verla Tomy se sonrojo. (Normal, una camisa ajustada, unos pantalones cortos y que a Tomy....je,je,je)  
  
   
  
Saori al verlo se sonrojo.  
  
   
  
´ Pensé que mi subarmadura seria como las vuestras.`  
  
   
  
´ Y yo. ` pensó Tomy tragando saliva.  
  
   
  
Un soldado los ataco aprovechando que estaban distraídos. Ni Tomy ni Saori se dieron cuenta de... de la nada un joven con armadura verde lanzo lejos al soldado.  
  
   
  
"Necesitáis ayuda." Dijo César mientras se volvía a Tomy y Saori.  
  
   
  
Al ver a Saori César se sonrojo. (Por el conjunto que ella llevaba.) Saori también se sonrojo.  
  
   
  
´ Sabes en que piensa?? `  
  
   
  
´ No, no puedo leer las mentes a menos que quiera. Pero es evidente el porque, no?? `  
  
   
  
César pensó que había oído la voz de Saori, pero desecho eso ya que había cosas mas importantes.  
  
   
  
Los soldados empezaron a atacarlos, iban directamente a por Saori, Tomy y César se pusieron delante de ella para protegerla.  
  
   
  
Saori sabia que tenia que ponerse su armadura pero no sabia como. Tomy y César se estaban enfrentando a los soldados.  
  
   
  
"Sagitario, ven a mi!!!"  
  
   
  
Una aura amarilla rodeo a Saori. En unos segundos la armadura de Sagitario apareció ante ella y la vistió, era la misma armadura que apareció cuando mato al General. Algunos soldados se retiraron un poco, asustados por la energía que desprendía Saori.  
  
   
  
Saori sentía que una extraña energía recorría su cuerpo. Tomy y César estaban asombrados y eso que ya habían visto como ella vestía su armadura.  
  
   
  
Un soldado la ataco por la espalda. Ella había sentido la energía de ese soldado y espero el momento apropiado para atacarle.  
  
   
  
´ Saori. `  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
"Como va la batalla."  
  
   
  
"...." el soldado no dijo nada.  
  
   
  
"Manda la orden de retirada, AHORA!!!"  
  
   
  
"Si amo."  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
"Poder del Cielo... "  
  
   
  
"Poder de la Luz..."  
  
   
  
"Que la flecha de Sagitario os destruya..."  
  
   
  
Los tres invocaron el poder de sus armaduras y acabaron con casi la mitad de los soldados.  
  
   
  
"Estas bien??"  
  
   
  
"Si" Saori se sentía agotada, no estaba acostumbrada a luchar.  
  
   
  
Los pocos soldados que quedaban se prepararon para la lucha pero entonces empezaron a marcharse sin más. Poco después no quedo ningún soldado.  
  
   
  
Saori cayo al suelo de rodillas agotada, pensó en quitarse la armadura y esta desapareció dejándola en su subarmadura. Tomy y César también hicieron lo mismo. Pronto empezaron a oírse el ruido de las sirenas.  
  
   
  
"Será mejor que nos vayamos."  
  
   
  
Cesar empezó a andar seguido de Tomy, Saori iba al lado de Tomy cuando tropezó y se agarro a Tomy para no caerse.  
  
   
  
Los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron. Cesar los miro riéndose entre dientes.  
  
   
  
´ Si quieres puedes cojerte... ` le dijo mentalmente Tomy a Saori.  
  
   
  
´ Gracias. `  
  
   
  
Cesar los miro, al igual que antes, le había parecido escuchar a Saori.  
  
   
  
"Que os parece si vamos a mi casa???"  
  
   
  
Un Tomy y una Saori, muuuuyyyy ruborizados, cabecearon en acuerdo. Los tres se pusieron en camino al Dojo Date. 


	7. La declaración

   
  
Atenea, el pasado de los samuráis  
  
1    
  
2 Capitulo 6: La declaración  
  
   
  
   
  
"Maldición nunca pensé que Atenea tuviese tanto poder recién despertada"  
  
   
  
"¿Por que mi señor?" le pregunto un soldado.  
  
   
  
"Por que... hace 400 años cuando Atenea murió, sus hijos no heredaron su poder. Sagitario, su armadura, cogió su alma y a Sagrado y se los llevo a Terra, para que en la guerra que hubo en la Dimensión Astral hace 100 años, los dioses que combatían no intentasen resucitar a Atenea, usar a Sagrado o a Sagitario"  
  
   
  
"Lo hizo para evitar que Sagrado no cayese en malas manos??"  
  
   
  
"Si, pero también para proteger a Atenea. Llevo el espíritu de la diosa a una dimensión que fue castigada por desobedecer al Todopoderoso, Padre directo de Atenea y el Emperador Brillante. En esa dimensión no se puede utilizar magia, así que Atenea estaba segura.  
  
Sagitario se aseguro de que cuando Atenea cumpliese los 12 años humanos recibiese a Sagrado que fue ocultado en un templo del Todopoderoso. Sagitario y Sagrado estaban ocultos dentro de la cruz que llevo la diosa y que ahora lleva."  
  
   
  
"¿Pero como volvió si no podía utilizar magia?"  
  
   
  
"Porque el samurai del cielo la llamo. Cuando Escorpio murió, el samurai del cielo tuvo sueños sobre Atenea, esos sueños significaban que Atenea volvería a esta dimensión. Y ella y el samurai de cielo, que es reencarnación del samurai de hace 400 años se encontrarían. Por eso lo ataque, pero aun así..., él consiguió llamarla."  
  
   
  
"Pero Amo, como sabéis todo eso?"  
  
   
  
"Porque esta dimensión esta entre la dimensión de Terra, el mundo de la no- magia; y la dimensión donde esta Atenea, por eso he visto todo lo que ha pasado en las dos dimensiones durante 500 años"  
  
   
  
Zanafer se puso serio pero de repente una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su cara.  
  
   
  
"Pero... aunque Atenea halla recuperado gran parte de su poder, ella morirá, ja, ja, ja. Atenea tenia razón se aprende mucho de los humanos, ellos nunca pierden la esperanza y yo tampoco, conseguiré a Sagrado, matare a Atenea y obtendré mi venganza, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja."  
  
   
  
La risa de Zanafer, señor del reino de Zan se oyó por todo su reino.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
   
  
"Así que este es tu Dojo César" Saori mirando el Dojo.  
  
   
  
"Así es, te gusta?" Saori cabeceo y César le sonrió.  
  
   
  
Desde que llegaron a casa de César ella estaba más tranquila y animada, tal vez seria porque ya no estaba tan cansada.  
  
César miro a Tomy, este estaba sentado, llevaba aun su subarmadura y estaba algo sonrojado. Por suerte no había nadie de la familia de César.  
  
   
  
´Cómo dice Tristan hacen buena pareja.` se pregunto César mirando a Tomy.  
  
   
  
"César?"  
  
   
  
"Sí, Saori"  
  
   
  
"Podrías traerme un vaso de agua,... tengo sed "  
  
   
  
"Claro ahora mismo" le dijo sonriendo mientras se marchaba.  
  
   
  
´¿Qué té pasa?` le pregunto Saori a Tomy mentalmente mientras se acercaba a este.  
  
   
  
"¿Qué?? " dijo distraídamente.  
  
   
  
´ Que, que té pasa. Estas algo raro.`  
  
   
  
Tomy no dijo nada, Saori se sentó a su lado.  
  
   
  
"Tomy veras... es que... tu..." Tomy se volvió hacia Saori, esta se puso roja, no sabia como decírselo, ni como se lo tomaría. Pero al final...  
  
   
  
"Tomy, es que yo te quiero" le dijo poniéndose roja, Tomy también se sonrojo.  
  
   
  
"Yo te quiero y..."dijo con la cabeza agachada.  
  
   
  
"Saori" Tomy la corto y esta le miro.  
  
   
  
"Yo también te quiero"  
  
   
  
Los dos se sonrieron y se besaron.  
  
   
  
Desde la puerta César los miraba. Al parecer Tristan tenia razón cuando dijo que acabarían juntos. Pero había algo que molestaba a César y era como si ellos pudieran hablar mentalmente.  
  
   
  
´ Tendre que preguntárselo después.` pensó mientras se volvía hacia la cocina, no quería interrumpir a Tomy y a Saori. Ellos por su parte aun seguían besándose. 


	8. La aparición de Zanafer

   
  
Atenea, el pasado de los samuráis  
  
1    
  
2 Capitulo 7: La aparición de Zanafer  
  
   
  
   
  
"Creéis que les habrá pasado algo??"  
  
   
  
"No lo creo Tristan"  
  
   
  
"Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Héctor??"  
  
   
  
"No se, tengo esa sensación."  
  
   
  
Héctor volvió a mirar a la televisión. Jorge, Tristan, Emma y él habían visto las noticias sobre el ataque a la ciudad. La policía aun no sabia que había pasado. Todos estaban preocupados pero por alguna razón Héctor sabia que estaban bien e incluso Llama Blanca estaba muy tranquila..  
  
   
  
"¿Dónde estarán?"  
  
   
  
La puerta principal se abrió, todos se volvieron y vieron entrara a César, Tomy y Saori, lo tres parecían cansados.  
  
   
  
Al ver a Saori, Héctor, Tristan y Jorge se sonrojaron (ella aun llevaba su subarmadura)  
  
Saori se ruborizo, ella sabia porque se habían sonrojaron.  
  
   
  
"Te has comprado ese conjunto Saori??" le pregunto Emma al verla.  
  
   
  
"No para anda." Ella se concentro y su subarmadura desaparecido, apareciendo una esfera amarilla en su mano. "Es mi subarmadura."  
  
   
  
"Esa es tu subarmadura??" dijo Tristan aun algo sonrojado y asombrado.  
  
   
  
"Sí."  
  
   
  
"¿Qué os pasa?" Jorge le pregunto a César y Tomy, los dos habían estado cayados.  
  
   
  
"Hemos tenido un día largo Jorge." César y Tomy se sentaron en un sofá y Saori en otro junto a Héctor y Jorge.  
  
   
  
"Bueno sé que estaréis cansados pero he descubierto algo más." Todos volvieron su mirada hacia Emma.  
  
   
  
"Que has descubierto Emma."  
  
   
  
"Hace 400 años Atenea se convirtió en humana. Los dioses pensaron que había muerto en la guerra contra Zanafer. Al parecer la diosa oculto en su cruz a Sagrado y a su armadura, así podría ser olvidada. Y así fue olvidada al igual que el Emperador Brillante.  
  
Al parecer la diosa Atenea fue amiga de mi familia y estuvo viviendo un tiempo aquí hasta que se caso. Por eso tengo toda esa información."  
  
   
  
"¿Con quien se caso?"  
  
   
  
"No lo sé, al parecer era amigo del Emperador Brillante." Héctor sonrió a lo que Emma dijo, él sabia quien era esa persona.  
  
   
  
"Entonces Sagrado esta oculto en la cruz??."  
  
   
  
"Pero que es Sagrado, yo aun no lo entiendo." Tristan.  
  
   
  
"Bueno según los archivos de mi abuelo, Sagrado es una fuerza que no pertenece ni al bien ni al mal, es diferente. En los archivos tampoco esta muy claro."  
  
   
  
"Una fuerza que no pertenece ni al bien al mal??" César.  
  
   
  
"Eso es lo que pone, al parecer tiene la forma de una esfera de color verde pálido. La diosa la oculto en su cruz para que los dioses no la reconocieran."  
  
   
  
Saori miraba al suelo sin decir nada.  
  
   
  
"Según un archivo, poco después de que la diosa muriese como mortal, Sagitario, su armadura, se llevo una parte de su alma para que se reencarnara, se fue a otra dimensión, llamada Terra, para evitar que los dioses la resucitaran y para que participase en la Guerra Astral."  
  
   
  
"La Guerra Astral??" Héctor.  
  
   
  
"Ocurrió hace 100 años en el plano Astral una especie de mundo mágico, aun no sé exactamente lo que es."  
  
   
  
"Entonces Saori es la reencarnación de la diosa??" Tristan.  
  
   
  
"Bueno, ella tiene la armadura, la cruz, los poderes y procede de otro mundo." César.  
  
   
  
Saori miro hacia otro lado, nada de todo eso le hacia gracia. Ella se levanto y se dirigió hacia el cuarto que compartía con Héctor.  
  
   
  
"A donde vas??" Héctor.  
  
   
  
"Estoy agotada, me voy a la cama, buenas noches." Con es se fue.  
  
   
  
Poco después César y Tomy también se fueron a la cama.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
   
  
Saori se fue a la cama. Pertenecía a otro mundo y era la reencarnación de una diosa. !! Aun no se creía lo que le estaba pasando.  
  
Por primera vez se pregunto como estaría su familia.  
  
   
  
´ ¿Cómo estarán? Me han pasado tantas cosas en tan pocos días que me había olvidado de ellos. Espero que estén bien. `  
  
   
  
´ Si pertenezco a otro mundo tendré que volver y yo no quiero. Siempre soñé con poder empezar de nuevo en otro sitio y más en Japón un país que me encanta, y además..... lo he encontrado. `  
  
   
  
Saori sonrió. Su cruz brillo débilmente.  
  
   
  
´ En verdad Sagrado esta aquí dentro. ` Poco después Saori se quedo dormida, en su frente una luz verde brillo.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
   
  
"Tomy."  
  
   
  
"Sí, César."  
  
   
  
Tomy y César se habían ido a la cama pronto. No solo estaban cansados sino que César también quería preguntarle algo a Tomy, algo referente a él y Saori.  
  
   
  
"Tomy acaso Saori es telépata???"  
  
   
  
"Ehh."  
  
   
  
"Cuando llegue a donde estabais luchando y vi la subarmadura de Saori... (sonrojado, je, je.) ... me pareció haber oído la voz de Saori y la tuya."  
  
   
  
Tomy se quedo callado durante un momento, Saori dijo que no podía leer las mentes de las personas a menos que quisiera. También dijo que César era sensible a ese tipo de cosas, no sabia como pero lo sabia.  
  
   
  
César miraba a Tomy, estaba pensando que decirle y estaba seguro de que sabia que Saori era telépata.  
  
   
  
"Tienes razón, Saori es telépata."  
  
   
  
"Entonces era cierto que escuche vuestras voces."  
  
   
  
"Supongo, ella y yo podemos hablar por telepatía cuando queramos y dice que con Llama Blanca también puede."  
  
   
  
"Con Llama Blanca??"  
  
   
  
"Si. Yo creo que con Héctor también puede pero no me lo ha dicho."  
  
   
  
" ....."  
  
   
  
"Yo creo que aunque sea la reencarnación e Atenea, recuerda algo de la vida de la diosa."  
  
   
  
"Por que crees eso?"  
  
   
  
"Bueno ella dijo que tú eras sensible y sabe que nos escuchaste o por lo menos oíste nuestras voces como has dicho. La verdad yo creo que es así."  
  
   
  
"Tal vez, además es la reencarnación de una diosa muy poderosa según Emma."  
  
   
  
´ Yo mas bien creo que nosotros somos también las reencarnaciones de los samuráis de hace 400 años." Tomy se volvió hacia la ventana y miro el cielo estrellado.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
   
  
En un cuarto oscuro, una figura negra se sentaba en un trono, su aspecto era el de un dragón europeo con una cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho. El dragón era negro como el mal.  
  
Dos soldados hacia guardia en la puerta de la sala del trono.  
  
   
  
En las afueras, el cielo amarillo lleno de estrellas y con dos lunas. El prado era verde y había montañas rodeando el castillo medieval europeo. Sus murallas eran japonesas y sus puertas muy parecidas a las puertas del mal. Los soldados conocidos como los Duplicadores, ya que si se les mataba con armas normales se duplicaban, pero si era con magia morían. Estos soldados hacían guardia en el palacio de Zanafer el dragón Negro.  
  
   
  
Un mundo parecido al de Escorpio, un mundo demonio, que antes de la guerra era un mundo maldito.  
  
   
  
Sin embargo, Zanafer construyo allí su reino y se instalo.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Al día siguiente Saori se levanto, miro a ver si estaba Héctor pero este ya se había levantado y Llama Blanca también.  
  
   
  
Ella abrió las ventanas y vio él algo, ayer no lo vio ya que era tarde cuando regresaron.  
  
   
  
"Buenos días Saori."  
  
   
  
"Buenos días César." César estaba en el balcón mirando el lago.  
  
   
  
"Has dormido bien. ??"  
  
   
  
"Si y tu?"  
  
   
  
"También, el lago esta precioso para ser las 11 no crees."  
  
   
  
"Las 11?? Pero si parecen que sean las 9 o las 10 de la mañana."  
  
   
  
César sonrió y se dirigió para la ventana del cuarto que compartía con Tomy.  
  
   
  
"Voy a despertar a Tomy, vienes??"  
  
   
  
"Aun esta dormido?"  
  
   
  
"Es un dormilón, nunca se levanta antes de las 11 a menos que tengamos clase."  
  
   
  
"Entonces se parece a mí." Ella le sonrió.  
  
   
  
"Porque"  
  
   
  
"Bueno me he levantado tarde, no?"  
  
   
  
"Si" César le sonrió. Saori era guapa ahora con su pelo y ojos violetas, pero antes también era guapa con su pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Ninguno sabia porque había cambiado, tal vez seria por sus poderes, pero ninguno lo sabia exactamente.  
  
   
  
"Vienes a despertarle."  
  
   
  
"Bueno....."  
  
   
  
"Entonces te veremos a bajo."  
  
   
  
César sabia que se había apresurado, aunque parecía que la conocían de siempre, ella aun no había tomado confianza, pero por algún motivo sabia que no tardaría y que cuando eso ocurriese no se cortaría ni un pelo.  
  
   
  
César se metió en su cuarto. Saori se quedo un momento en el balcón pensando. Poco después se metió en el cuarto que compartía con Héctor.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Calladamente César empujó la puerta de la ventana al cuarto de Tomy. Dentro eran dos camas, uno hizo pulcramente abierta, y uno arrugó. César caminó encima de la cama arrugada. Agarrando las sabanas, él las quita de la cama y expone al ocupante durmiente.  
  
   
  
Tomy murmuró algo en sueños, pero no despertó, ninguna sorpresa grande allí. César alcanzó abajo y lo agarró por los hombros y firmemente lo agitó.  
  
   
  
"Tomy, despiértese." Ningún efecto. Él lo agitó más violentamente. Tomy durmió como un muerto, y nada lo despertaría por la mañana.  
  
   
  
César levantó su voz cuando él agitó Tomy de nuevo.  
  
   
  
"¡Tomy! ¡Despierta!" Tomy no tembló una pestaña ni siquiera. Tiempo para las medidas drásticas.  
  
   
  
Él soltó los hombros de Tomy y anduvo un paso atrás. Cuidadosamente, él se agachó y habló directamente en la oreja de Tomy.  
  
   
  
" Tomy, despierta! ¡Escorpio ha vuelto!"  
  
   
  
Eso consiguió una contestación. César saltó atrás como Tomy se levanta repentinamente de la cama y echa una mirada alrededor frenéticamente con ojos repentinamente alertas. Cuando él vio que la única persona en el cuarto era César que tenía una mirada satisfecha en su cara él le echo una mirada mala.  
  
   
  
Tomy murmuro algo y agarró sus sabanas. En un movimiento liso, él se había retirado hacia su cama y había tirado las sabanas encima de él.  
  
   
  
"Bien Tomy, tiempo para levantarse."  
  
   
  
"Bah" una voz masculló de debajo las sabanas.  
  
   
  
"Son casi las 11."  
  
   
  
Tomy volvió a murmurar algo.  
  
   
  
César extendió la mano y quito las sabanas fuera de la cabeza de Tomy. Tomy abrió un ojo y le dio una cara mala a César.  
  
   
  
"No puedes dormir toda la mañana. Saori ya se ha levantado."  
  
Cerrando su ojo, Tomy se acurrucó más profundamente en su almohada.  
  
   
  
"Y ??" Ese no era motivo para que el no pudiera dejar de dormir.  
  
   
  
César cabeceó. "No puedes dormir toda la mañana." Una sonrisa débil jugó en los labios de Tomy. Éso era todo lo que él quiso.  
  
   
  
Alguien llamo a la puerta. Y se abrió. La persona que entro se quedo algo sorprendida al ver a Tomy aun en la cama.  
  
   
  
"Yo pensaba que te habías levantado."  
  
   
  
"Saori, pensé que habías bajado desayunar."  
  
   
  
"Bueno pensé que era mejor que bajáramos los tres juntos." Ella miro a Tomy y empezó a reírse entre dientes.  
  
   
  
"De que te ríes??" César.  
  
   
  
"De nada." Y siguio riéndose  
  
´ No eres un dormilón, sino un remolón.` Al oírlo Tomy se sonrojo.  
  
   
  
"Me voy entonces, hasta ahora." Saori se fue dejando a César confuso y a Tomy sonrojado.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
   
  
"Buenos días Saori."  
  
   
  
"Buenos días Jorge."  
  
   
  
"Ehi. Has dormido bien Saori??"  
  
   
  
"Sí." Por la escalera bajaban Cesar y Tomy.  
  
   
  
"Y Héctor??"  
  
   
  
"Esta afuera con Llama Blanca." Emma.  
  
   
  
"A donde vas." Sin decir nada Saori salió a fuera. Los demás la miraron extrañados.  
  
   
  
A fuera, Héctor y Llama Blanca estaban sentados. Saori se sentó al lado de Héctor sin decir nada. Por un rato los dos estuvieron callados sin decir nada.  
  
   
  
Héctor la miro y le dijo:  
  
   
  
"¿Qué té pasa?"  
  
   
  
Saori no contesto,... entonces sintió la necesidad de contárselo y empezó a decirle que tenia miedo de irse de allí, a ella no le gustaba su familia.  
  
Ella se había criado casi sola, a sus padres solo le interesaban como iba en el colegio.  
  
Ella y su madre discutían a menudo. Sus hermanos como si no estuvieran, uno era muy independiente y estaba en Madrid; el otro era egoísta, ambicioso y odiaba a la familia; y él ultimo tenia 3 años.  
  
   
  
Ella no quería volver, no le gustaba ese mundo y quería quedarse aquí, ella había notado que todo aquí era diferente.  
  
   
  
Ella estaba alegre por tener una familia, cosa que mucha gente no tenia, pero... ella no les quería, sentía que nadie de su familia la quería y se sentía una molestia.  
  
   
  
Héctor vio que había lagrimas en sus ojos. Él no entendía porque alguien como ella, simpática aunque algo tímida, amable comprensiva, una persona en quien se puede confiar, alguien que siempre te escucharía y ayudaría y que tuviera un corazón tan grande, no tuviera una familia mejor.  
  
   
  
A Héctor le hubiese gustado tener a alguien como ella como s hermana verdadera. Héctor pensó que ella nunca conoció lo que era el amor y que no quería irse porque lo había encontrado aquí. A Héctor le vino la imagen de Tomy y Saori besándose en el Dojo de César.  
  
   
  
"Saori"  
  
   
  
Ella le miro, en él, en sus ojos azules, vio amabilidad, comprensión, cariño y de algo que no conocía y que solo había visto con Tomy, amor. El amor de un hermano a una hermana.  
  
   
  
"Yo y los chicos siempre seremos tus amigos y podrás confiar en nosotros. No somos tus amigos somos tus hermanos y lo seremos hasta el día en que nos muramos.  
  
Aunque creo que tendrás que hacer un excepción con uno." Le dijo sonriendo.  
  
   
  
Saori no tuvo mas remedio que sonreír, ella se echo a los brazos de Héctor, por fin tenia un hermano, no solo uno sino 5 hermanos y una hermana, Emma.  
  
   
  
Los demás se reían entre dientes ante él ultimo comentario de Héctor de que Saori tendría que hacer una excepción, Tomy estaba sonrojado.  
  
   
  
Aparte de eso, ninguno podía creer que Saori tuviese una familia así, ni siquiera Tomy y él pensaba que había tenido mala suerte con la separación de sus padres.  
  
   
  
Pero aun así, todos estaban de acuerdo en que Saori seria una mas de ellos, seria su hermana.  
  
   
  
Ellos estaban en el porche y habían oído todo.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Tanto Saori como los samuráis y Llama Blanca sintieron algo.  
  
   
  
El cielo se oscureció, una nube negra apareció delante de la casa. Los demás fueron a ponerse al lado de Héctor y Saori para protegerlos.  
  
   
  
La nube fue tomando forma hasta que se transformo en un dragón negro con una cicatriz que recorría su pecho. Todos lo reconocieron como el dragón que ataco a Saori cuando llego. La cruz de Saori empezó a brillar débilmente.  
  
   
  
"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Atenea, Sagrado."  
  
   
  
"Quien eres??" Tristan.  
  
   
  
"Soy Zanafer, el Dragón Negro. Amo y señor de la dimensión del Zan. Y he venido para vengarme de Atenea."  
  
   
  
"Zanafer??" Jorge.  
  
   
  
"Entonces lo que dijo Emma era cierto." César.  
  
   
  
"Tu mataste a los Caballeros del Zodiaco de Atenea y esta te encerró!!!"  
  
   
  
   
  
"Si, así es. Y es hora de vengarme."  
  
   
  
Zanafer empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban, todos se pusieron sus subarmaduras. Iban a ponerse sus armaduras cuando un temblor se lo impidió, de la tierra salió una mano que agarro a Saori.  
  
   
  
"Héctor!!!"  
  
   
  
"Saori!!!!"  
  
   
  
"Ja, ja, ja. Ya eres mía, Atenea."  
  
   
  
"Noo, Saori!!!"  
  
   
  
"Tomy!!!!"  
  
   
  
Saori y Zanafer desaparecieron en una nube negra. El cielo se fue despejando.  
  
Héctor se maldijo, no había podido salvar a Saori, todos los demás estaban tan destrozados como él. Ninguno pudo protegerla ni salvarla.  
  
   
  
"Tenemos que ir en su busca tenemos que salvarla." Tristan.  
  
   
  
"Pero como."  
  
   
  
"No lo sé Jorge, pero tenemos que salvarla como sea." Héctor estaba decidido a salvar a su hermana aunque fuese la ultima cosa que hiciese.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
   
  
En la sala del trono se podía oír la risa de Zanafer. Los soldados se alegraron por su amo. Pero aunque Atenea había sido capturada aun le tenían miedo, seguía siendo el ser más poderoso entre dioses, demonios y humanos.  
  
   
  
En un cuarto, lejos de la sala del trono, alguien dormía sin saber que su destino y su vida iban a cambiar para siempre. 


	9. Reencuentro y separacion

   
  
Atenea, el pasado de los samuráis  
  
1    
  
2 Capitulo 9: Reencuentro y separación  
  
   
  
   
  
Saori corría para alejarse del castillo. Había conseguido bajar a tierra gracias a su armadura. Los soldados se le habían echado encima y no dejaban de perseguirla.  
  
   
  
´ Me estoy hartando. `  
  
   
  
Una columna de fuego y otra de agua aparecieron cerca de donde estaban las primeras murallas. Los soldados estaban algo desconcertados, ellos sabían que los samuráis estaban en el reino pero no en las murallas, cerca del castillo.  
  
   
  
Saori al verlas sonrió, aprovecho que los soldados estaban distraídos y...  
  
   
  
"¡Que la flecha de Sagitario os destruya...!!!"  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Lo samuráis ya habían pasado las primeras murallas y estaban dentro. Aunque los soldados eran duros, habían utilizado sus poderes y los habían estado venciendo.  
  
Una explosión se produjo cerca de donde ellos estaban.  
  
   
  
"¿Qué es eso?"  
  
   
  
"Parece que alguien más esta luchando contra los soldados." Dijo Jorge mirando a Tristan.  
  
   
  
"No será Saori??"  
  
   
  
"Puedes apostarlo Tristan, seguro que es ella."  
  
   
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Había dicho eso a propósito para animar a Héctor y a Tomy, y lo había conseguido.  
  
   
  
"Tal vez porque conozco a mi hermana." Una sonrisa apareció en su cara.  
  
   
  
Héctor no tenia familia aparte de sus abuelos. Su madre murió a los pocos años de nacer él y su padre murió en una expedición en África. Su única familia era Llama Blanca, los samuráis y ahora, Saori.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Un rato después Saori había acabado con todos los soldados que había cerca de ella. No solo había descubierto que sabia artes marciales y manejar el arco, sino que podía crear pequeñas esferas de fuego y lanzarlas contra los soldados.  
  
   
  
"Me pregunto si serian ellos, porque no veo a ninguno de ellos. Y estoy segura de que era por aquí."  
  
   
  
"Uhm..."  
  
   
  
Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Podía sentir que había algo cerca, auras y energías que conocía de personas. Saori se detuvo haber si podía localizarlas y saber de donde procedían. Entonces localizo cinco auras que reconocía. Cada una de un elemento. Sin pensarlo empezó a correr.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
"Héctor detrás tuya!!!"  
  
   
  
Tomy grito al ver un soldado detrás de Héctor apunto de atacarle. De la nada aparecieron tres flechas que mataron al soldado que cayo al suelo, sin duplicarse.  
  
   
  
"Hey, como es posible. Nosotros lo matamos y se duplican."  
  
   
  
"Eso será porque mi armadura es diferente, Tristan."  
  
   
  
Una voz procedía de lo alto de una muralla, lo samuráis se volvieron para ver a Saori allí subida.  
  
   
  
"¡¡Saori!!"  
  
   
  
Saori bajo al suelo y al verla con su armadura los soldados se fueron, le tenían miedo a la diosa.  
  
   
  
"¿Estas bien?"  
  
   
  
"Sí. Algo cansada pero bien."  
  
   
  
"Cómo has escapado??"  
  
   
  
Los demás se acercaron a donde estaban Héctor y Saori. Tomy se tranquilizo al ver que estaba bien. Saori les iba a contestar cuando se oyeron ruidos de soldados acercándose.  
  
   
  
"Pero no se habían retirado??"  
  
   
  
"Habrán ido a por refuerzos."  
  
   
  
"Será mejor que nos vayamos."  
  
   
  
César, Jorge y Tristan empezaron a seguir a Héctor. Saori y Tomy se quedaron allí parados, los dos rojos, queriéndose decir mil cosas y sin que saliera nada..  
  
   
  
César se volvió a ver si les seguían y los vio allí parados. Al ver a César parado los demás se detuvieron.  
  
   
  
"Pero que hacen??"  
  
   
  
"Hey, parejita. No es momento para estar solos, dejadlo para después, ahora hay prisa."  
  
   
  
Con eso los demás se volvieron hacia Tristan y Saori y Tomy sé pusieron mas rojos aun. Tomy fue el primero en reaccionar, cogió la mano de Saori y empezó a correr, Saori le siguió. Los demás al ver que iban hacia ellos, empezaron a correr.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
"Queeee!!!!!Como es posible que haya escapado. Es una diosa y ninguna diosa puede escapar de este palacio ni siquiera ella!!!"  
  
   
  
"Pero amo, es una joven, un ser humano normal, es la reencarnación de la diosa, no la di... "  
  
   
  
Zanafer envió un rayo negro que destruyo a su soldado sin dejar nada de él. El otro soldado miro el fin de su compañero y no se atrevió a hablar.  
  
   
  
"Así que Atenea es humana. Habrá que cambiar los planes un poco. Pero ella me entregara a Sagrado y morirá. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja." La risa de Zanafer, el dragón negro, se oyó por todo su palacio.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
"Como has salido, Saori."  
  
   
  
Los samuráis y Saori se habían ocultado en unas montañas.  
  
Saori se puso como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo lo que iba a decir.  
  
   
  
"Pues saliendo por la ventana."  
  
   
  
"¡Quee!!!"  
  
   
  
"Estarás de broma, no??"  
  
   
  
"Pues no. El caso es que las ventanas no tenían rejas. Bastante raro para ser un castillo medieval, la verdad. Aunque la habitación también era rara."  
  
   
  
"Por que?" César.  
  
   
  
"Porque no podía llamar a mi armadura, tuve que salir fuera para llamarla."  
  
   
  
"Entonces saliste por la ventana?" Tristan que aun no se lo creía..  
  
   
  
"Pues si, salí por la ventana. Era pequeña pero cabía. Me agarre a un barrote que tenia y llame a mi armadura."  
  
   
  
"Aun barrote?? Entonces que piso era??" Jorge  
  
   
  
"Pues un decimosexto, por lo menos." Tristan iba a decir alga pero Tomy lo corto.  
  
   
  
"Y como llamaste tu armadura sí tenias las manos ocupadas. Las dos veces que la has llamado las utilizaste."  
  
   
  
"Al principio no supe que hacer, así que pensé en que apareciera ante mí y así lo hizo. Me la puse y empecé a bajar saltando. Era la única manera de llamarla, dentro no podía."  
  
   
  
"Entonces tu armadura obedece tus pensamientos." César.  
  
   
  
"Al parecer sí."  
  
   
  
"Eres un caso."  
  
   
  
Todos se volvieron hacia Héctor que le dio un golpecito a Saori en la cabeza, mientras sonreía. Ella le miro y empezó a sonreír, mientras los demás, los miraron confusos.  
  
   
  
"Por cierto, como habéis conseguido llegar hasta aquí??" Jorge se lo contó todo.  
  
   
  
"Bueno ya que estamos aquí, porque no vamos a por ese Zanafer??"  
  
   
  
"No es mala idea, Tristan."  
  
   
  
Saori miraba el suelo. Ella quería vencer a Zanafer pero sabia que si eso pasaba ella volvería a su mundo y ella no quería. No sabia porque pero tenia ese sentimiento.  
  
Pero tampoco podía dejarlo vivo, ella tenia que proteger a sus seis hermanos y a Llama Blanca.  
  
   
  
´ Saori, estas bien? ` Saori levanto la cabeza para ver a Tomy que la miraba.  
  
   
  
´ Si, no es nada. ` ella le sonrió. Los demás se rieron.  
  
   
  
"Bueno, aquí sobramos, dejemos a la parejita a solas." Tristan se levanto sonriendo mientras Saori y Tomy lo miraban ruborizados.  
  
   
  
"Si, será lo mejor." Jorge salió riéndose entre dientes.  
  
   
  
"Estaremos fuera, sed buenos." Dijo César que salió detrás de Jorge.  
  
   
  
"No tardéis." Héctor.  
  
   
  
Con eso salieron todos menos Saori y Tomy, que se quedaron paralizados y ruborizados. Los dos se miraron, sonrieron y salieron.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Los samuráis y Saori avanzaban por las murallas hacia el castillo, intentando evitar a los soldados.  
  
   
  
"Hey, estáis seguros de que es por aquí??"  
  
   
  
"Sí, seguro." Dijo Tomy en voz baja.  
  
   
  
"Tristan habla en voz baja quieres."  
  
   
  
"Porqué Saori."  
  
   
  
"Porque sino nos van a descubrir." en voz baja.  
  
   
  
"Lo dudo."  
  
   
  
"Vosotros."  
  
   
  
Al oír la voz se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un soldado.  
  
   
  
"Lo sabia." Dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza, mientras Jorge y Héctor lo tumbaron.  
  
   
  
"Sabias el que."  
  
   
  
"Que nos iban a pillar, hablabas muy alto."  
  
   
  
"Y por que no lo dijiste."  
  
   
  
"Pero si te lo había dicho. Lo que pasa es que nunca escuchas."  
  
   
  
"Que nunca que... " Tristan le puso mala cara a Saori y esta a él.  
  
   
  
Los dos parecían que iban a empezar una pelea cuando empezó a oírse el ruido de soldados acercándose.  
  
   
  
"Lo ves, si me hubieras escuchado no habría pasado nada."  
  
   
  
"Y tu no hablas alto."  
  
   
  
"Antes no, ahora si." Era evidente que Saori había ganado la pelea.  
  
   
  
"Chicos dejadlo ya. Los soldados ya están aquí." Jorge.  
  
   
  
Todos se pusieron sus armaduras y empezaron a luchar contra los soldados.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
"Amo, los hemos encontrado."  
  
   
  
"Bien, adelante con el plan."  
  
   
  
"Si, amo." El soldado desapareció.  
  
   
  
"Pronto Sagrado, pronto serás mío."  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
El mismo soldado que había estado con Zanafer miraba al suelo, mientras se alejaba de la puerta de la sala del trono.  
  
Su amo, un demonio poderoso, fue enterrado por Atenea. Durante 500 años espero a que ella se reencarnara y se abriese la puerta de la dimensión. 500 años habían pasado, no había rastro de Atenea, pero si de Escorpio otro demonio, este estaba luchando contra cinco samuráis portadores de la armadura del Emperador Brillante.  
  
   
  
Zanafer descubrió que esos samuráis podían hacer que Atenea volviese a este mundo y eso no le convenía. Así que después de que esos samuráis venciesen a Escorpio, los ataca pero..... ella regreso y ahora tenia todo su poder casi reestablecido.  
  
   
  
Zanafer casi se volvió loco durante su encierro, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en su venganza. Y ahora todos sus planes salían mal. Primero el General desobedeció sus ordenes e hizo que Atenea descubriese su armadura y luego ella escapa del palacio. Por tres veces los planes han tenido que ser cambiados. Todo iba mal.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Saori tenia un sentimiento raro. Desde hace un rato habían estado luchando contra los soldados y ahora apenas había dos o tres.  
  
   
  
De repente sintió algo malo, miro a César que también lo había tenido y él la miro como confirmando algo. Entonces se produjo un temblor que hizo que la tierra se abriese. Saori salto para no caer. Cuando paro ese sentimiento raro creció. Se volvió para ver a los demás...  
  
   
  
"Héctor, Tomy, César, Jorge, Tristan!!!"  
  
   
  
Los cinco estaban atados con cadenas y varios soldados habían aparecido.  
  
   
  
´ Claro, ese temblor fue para confundirnos y mientras estábamos ocupados saltando los capturaban. `  
  
   
  
"Bien Atenea queréis salvas la vida de vuestros samuráis??"  
  
   
  
Un dragón negro apareció ante Saori, era Zanafer. Ella le puso cara de pocos amigos claro que quería salvarlos. Ella los miro.  
  
   
  
"No intentéis ninguna tontería o morirán." Saori bajo su guardia, no podía hacer nada.  
  
   
  
"Que quieres."  
  
   
  
"Quiero a Sagrado."  
  
   
  
"Que!!"  
  
   
  
"Bien Atenea, porque no vamos a otra parte." Zanafer sonrió, por el momento todo iba según lo planeado.  
  
   
  
"Saori no se lo entregues."  
  
   
  
"No importa lo que nos pase no se lo des."  
  
   
  
Saori los miraba, no sabía que hacer.  
  
   
  
"Vamos Atenea, que piensas hace??"  
  
   
  
"Si te entrego a Sagrado, los dejaras vivir."  
  
   
  
"Claro Atenea, no confiáis en mi palabra??"  
  
   
  
´ Ja, confiar en un demonio, nunca. `  
  
   
  
"Te entregare a Sagrado, pero a cambio debes dejarlos vivir."  
  
   
  
"Saori, no."  
  
   
  
"No se lo entregues."  
  
   
  
"Bien, vamos." Zanafer abrió un portal por el que paso sonriendo, lo había conseguido.  
  
   
  
Antes de pasar Saori miro a los samuráis, con su mirada ella les dijo que no había otra opción.  
  
  


	10. Sagrado

Atenea, el pasado de los samuráis  
  
1    
  
2 Capitulo 10: Sagrado  
  
   
  
   
  
"Saori noooooo!!!" grito Tomy al ver que se iba con Zanafer.  
  
   
  
"Se ha ido."  
  
   
  
"Si se lo entrega morirá. Tenemos que ayudarle como se." Jorge.  
  
   
  
"Ella nos a salvado, ahora nos toca a nosotros." Héctor.  
  
   
  
"Pero como." César.  
  
   
  
Algunos soldados se habían retirado pensando que al estar encadenados y al no estar Atenea no se podrían liberar.  
  
   
  
"Maldición, estas cadenas son irrompibles. Hey Tomy, que te pasa, ya veras como la salvamos."  
  
   
  
A lo que dijo Tristan los demás se volvieron hacia Tomy, el cual estaba con la cabeza agachada. Una lagrima callo por su mejilla derecha.  
  
   
  
´ Tomy. ` pensó César al ver a si, a su mejor amigo.  
  
   
  
En la mente de Tomy solo había una persona y un nombre Saori. el recordó cuando la conoció, cuando fueron a la ciudad y cuando la volvieron a encontrar en el reino de Zan.  
  
En todas esas ocasiones sintió una inmensa alegría, el quería a Saori pero no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la quería hasta que senito que la perdía.  
  
   
  
La armadura de Tomy empezó a brillar, los soldados se acercaron de pero de pronto... las cadenas se rompieron.  
  
Un aura azul rodeo a Tomy, las cadenas de los demás también se rompieron, entonces Tomy empezó a levitar y se dirigió hacia la torre más alta del castillo.  
  
   
  
Los demás se quedaron atónitos, entonces comprendieron que el deseo de Tomy de proteger y estar con Saori era tan grande que ninguna cadena lo podía retener.  
  
Sus armaduras brillaron y se dirigieron al castillo.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Mientras tanto, en la torre...  
  
   
  
"Bien Atenea, me vais a dar a Sagrado. Creo recordar que fue lo acordado."  
  
   
  
"Claro que si." Saori se quito su cruz. Al no saber invocar a Sagrado y este al estar en la cruz pensó que si le daba la cruz le daría a Sagrado.  
  
   
  
"Bien entregádmelo."  
  
   
  
Saori dudo y dijo:  
  
   
  
"Pero ante juradme y prometedme que les dejareis vivir."  
  
   
  
"Claro que si Atenea, pero dadme a Sagrado."  
  
   
  
Saori sabia que no iba a ser así. Zanafer mostraba un interés ciego en Sagrado, era demasiado ambicioso e impaciente.  
  
   
  
´ A fin de cuentas es un demonio. ` pensó para si misma.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Tomy estaba justo enfrente de la torre mas alta del castillo. Estaba seguro de que ella tenia que estar allí.  
  
   
  
Los demás samuráis estaban en tierra atentos a lo que Tomy hacia y por si le atacaban soldados.  
  
   
  
Tomy cogió su arco y una flecha. En la mente de Tomy solo había un único desea salvar a la persona que amaba. La flecha brillo con un color azul marino y luego se fue volviendo verde pálido, el mismo color que el de la columna que trajo a Saori.  
  
   
  
"Poder del cielooo..."  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Saori estaba apunto de darle la cruz a Zanafer cuando esta brillo de un verde pálido. De repente se produjo una gran explosión, una flecha verde atravesó la torre.  
  
Cuando el humo se disipo tanto Saori como Zanafer vieron quien había lanzado la flecha: Tomy.  
  
   
  
"NOOOOOO, NO LO PERMITIRE, SAGRADO SERA MIO, SOLO MÍO."  
  
   
  
Zanafer lanzo una bola de energía negra a Tomy que exploto en su pecho, haciéndole perder la concentración y que cayera.  
  
   
  
"Tomy, nooooo."  
  
   
  
Saori se acerco al agujero de la pared. Sin darse cuenta la cruz se le cayo cerca de donde estaba Zanafer, pero ella solo pensaba en Tomy. Ella se lanzo a por el, que caía inconsciente.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Los samuráis vieron a Tomy, pero de repente miles de soldados aparecieron impidiéndoles el paso.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Cuando Saori ya se había tirado, Zanafer se dio cuenta de que la cruz estaba a sus pies, sin pensarlo la cogió.  
  
Pero si su general cometió el error de provocar la cólera de Atenea, el peor error de Zanafer fue coger esa cruz.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
"Tomy, Tomy despierta!!!!"  
  
   
  
Saori gritaba mientras caía detrás de Tomy, pero el reaccionaba. Saori se temía lo peor y mas aun cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca del suelo.  
  
   
  
"NOOOO, TOMY!!!!!"  
  
   
  
En la frente de Saori apareció un símbolo. IMAGE  
  
   
  
Un aura verde rodeo a Saori, dos alas blancas aparecieron detrás de ella, llevaba un vestido blanco y su cruz.  
  
   
  
"Tomy, despierta y dame la mano!!!!"  
  
   
  
"Tomy!!!!"  
  
   
  
Saori estaba cerca de Tomy pero no llegaba a cogerlo (sus alas frenaban su caída)  
  
   
  
"Tomy!!!!"  
  
   
  
Tomy abrió los ojos, vio a Saori e instintivamente la cogió de la mano.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
En la sala del trono Zanafer había cogido la cruz. Al principio nada pero después...  
  
La cruz desapareció, Zanafer se quedo atónito intentando saber que había pasado, pero nunca lo averiguaría.  
  
   
  
Diez segundos después de que desapareciera la cruz, una gran explosión destruyo la sal del trono y con ella a Zanafer.  
  
   
  
Antes de desaparecer Zanafer oyó una voz:  
  
   
  
"Aquel que no sea digno de Sagrado desaparecerá por toda la eternidad."  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Tomy abrió los ojos, vio a Saori e instintivamente le cogió de la mano.  
  
De la nada apareció un dragón dorado, el mismo que cuando Saori se puso su armadura por primera vez. El dragón los rodeo y se volvió verde.  
  
   
  
Ni Saori ni Tomy sabían lo que significaba, solo les importaba una cosa, estar juntos.  
  
Héctor, César, Jorge y Tristan miraban aliviados desde tierra, estaban a salvo.  
  
   
  
Entonces se oyó una voz que procedía del dragón.  
  
   
  
"Yo soy Sagrado, aquel que no pertenece ni al bien ni al mal, aquel que es libre de ser y actuar, aquel que no se rige por leyes ni de los dioses ni de los demonios. Tu joven reencarnación de Atenea has actuado como un ser sagrado, por eso eres digna de ser la portadora de Sagrado. Pero tu no eres Atenea, eres su reencarnación. A partir de ahora serás la diosa humana Atenea. Vivirás con los humanos, no deberás regirte ni por las leyes divinas ni por las demoníacas, solo por tus propias leyes, las leyes humanas.  
  
Ahora joven princesa Atenea y jóvenes Caballeros Samuráis, guardianes y protectores de Atenea por propia voluntad, partid hacia vuestro mundo."  
  
   
  
Después de eso una luz verde cubrió el reino de Zan, haciéndolo desaparecer.  
  
   
  
_________________  
  
   
  
Cuando la luz verde que había cubierto toda la dimensión del Zan desapareció los samuráis se encontraron en el centro de Shinjuku.  
  
   
  
"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Tristan que aun no estaba muy seguro de donde estaban.  
  
   
  
Pero ninguno de los demás le contesto. Tristan se volvió hacia los demás, entonces vio a Tomy con su armadura, Saori estaba delante de el. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco, una diadema dorada con una perla verde en el centro y tenia dos alas blancas como el marfil.  
  
   
  
Los dos estaban abrazados, en sus miradas había amor y alegría pero también tristeza.  
  
   
  
Tristan sabia porque, ella tendría que volver a su mundo y a lo mejor nunca volvería. Ninguno de ellos podría decir porque, pero aunque solo habían pasado unos días con ella era como si la conocieran desde siempre.  
  
   
  
´ Se ira, y no volverá mas?? ` pensó Tristan.  
  
   
  
Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Alguien le puso una mano en le hombro, era Jorge.  
  
En ese momento una luz verde empezó a rodear a Saori.  
  
   
  
"Nos volveremos a ver." Dijo Saori.  
  
   
  
Héctor miro a su hermana, el no quería que se fuera, no quería perderla. pero hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden evitar.  
  
   
  
César, Jorge y Tristan estaban llorando casi, pera ellos fue como una hermana mayor, no querían perderla.  
  
   
  
Saori miro a los samuráis...  
  
   
  
"Os prometo que algún día volveré, sois mis hermanos."  
  
   
  
Saori miro a Tomy... "No tienes porque esperarme. Solo quiero que sepas..."  
  
   
  
La voz de Saori apenas se oía. La columna que la trajo al mundo de los samuráis la rodeaba por completo.  
  
   
  
"... que te quiero y que te amare por siempre."  
  
   
  
Con eso Saori y la columna desaparecieron.  
  
   
  
Tomy se quedo allí,... de pie..., mirando el lugar donde había estado Saori hace unos segundos. Ella se había ido. ¿Para siempre?, tal vez, pero ella se había ido por ahora.  
  
   
  
Tomy recordó cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando fueron a la ciudad y allí le dijo sus problemas con su familia, su madre que era periodista internacional, su padre un gran científico. Ella le supo escuchar, le entendió, le aconsejo.  
  
Tomy podía parecer un adulto por fuera pero por dentro aun era un niño. El nunca tuvo en cierto modo una madre que le cuidara si estaba enferma, de estar en familia o de salir con sus padres.  
  
   
  
Con Saori tuvo la sensación de ser querido por alguien. El tenia a los demás samuráis y a Emma, el sabia que lo apreciaban pero con Saori... con ella era diferente, pero ahora ella se había ido.  
  
   
  
Tomy sitio que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro, se volvió y vio a Héctor con lagrimas en los ojos, detrás de él, Cesar, Jorge y Tristan. Todos entendían lo que le pasaba por que a ellos les pasaba lo mismo, haber encontrado algo especial y ver como ese algo desaparece.  
  
   
  
En ese momento se oyeron los rugidos de Llama Blanca y el jeep de Emma.  
  
   
  
Antes de que llegaran Héctor le dijo a Tomy:  
  
   
  
"No te preocupes, seguro que algún día volverá."  
  
   
  
Tomy le sonrió, él sabia que Héctor tenia una conexión con Saori mejor de la que ella y Tomy tenían. Héctor la conocía mejor que ninguna otra persona.  
  
   
  
Tomy miro al cielo sonriendo, su armadura brillo ligeramente.  
  
   
  
´ Nos volveremos a ver,... algún día. `  
  
   
  
 _________________  
  
   
  
En un cuarto oscuro solo se oía el ruido de la lluvia. Pequeñas esferas verdes llenaron la habitación. Después una joven de pelo y ojos violetas, piel clara, con una armadura de oro y una cruz colgando de su cuello, apreció.  
  
Ella miraba la ventana, aun llovía pero la lluvia fue parando poco a poco, al igual que cuando alguien deja de llorar.  
  
   
  
´ Volveré. Algún día volveré y será para quedarme. `  
  
   
  
Su armadura desapareció y una esfera amarilla apareció en su mano. 


	11. Epilogo

Atenea, el pasado de los samuráis  
  
1    
  
2 Epilogo  
  
   
  
Hana High School, un año después de la muerte de Escorpio. (finales de mayo)  
  
   
  
"Que buen día de Mayo hace, no creéis??"  
  
   
  
"Si, perfecto para ir a la escuela, no Tristan" dijo Jorge mirando a Tristan, el cual le ignoro.  
  
   
  
"Holaaa!!!"  
  
   
  
"Hey, hola Ken"  
  
   
  
"Hola chicos. Sabéis que hay un nuevo estudiante??"  
  
   
  
"A sí?" pregunto Héctor interesado.  
  
   
  
"Si, ´ella` esta en mi clase de matemáticas" haciendo énfasis en la palabra ´ella`.  
  
   
  
"Ella!!" dijo Tristan mirando de reojo a César y sonriendo.  
  
   
  
"Supongo que habrá que darle la bienvenida" dijo sonriendo.  
  
   
  
"Tal vez, pero ya lo han intentado y nada de nada, Cesar"  
  
   
  
"Tal vez necesita alguien con mas clase" dijo mientras saludaba a un grupo e chicas que rieron tontamente al verle,  
  
   
  
"Es Europea"  
  
   
  
"Entonces con mas razón aun"  
  
   
  
"Su apellido es Sanada"  
  
   
  
A la mención del apellido Sanada los samuráis se volvieron hacia Ken, Sanada y Europea, esa combinación les sonaba.  
  
   
  
"Héctor tiene tu mismo apellido" dijo Tristan mirando a este.  
  
   
  
"Eso mismo le dije yo, que tenia un amigo que se llamaba igual que ella. Cuando le dije quien eras se alegro mucho, decía que tenia muchas ganas de volver a verte"  
  
   
  
"De que la conoces Héctor" le pregunto Tristan interesado.  
  
   
  
"No sé, no conozco a nadie de Europa"  
  
   
  
"¿Cómo se llama?" Tomy hablo por primera vez, él suponía quien podría ser pero... ella no era de aquí.  
  
   
  
"Saori, Saori Sanada. Pelo y ojos violetas, piel clara y lleva una cruz en forma de ¨ T ¨, es muy guapa y encantadora"  
  
   
  
Los samuráis nada mas oír el nombre se quedaron de piedra, esa descripción cuadraba con alguien que ellos conocían muy bien.  
  
   
  
"Saori!!"  
  
   
  
Los samuráis y Ken se volvieron de donde venia la voz, una chica de pelo corto castaño y ojos verdes corría hacia ellos. Ella los paso y se detuvo junto a una joven que se había vuelto, para ver quien llamaba, y esa joven coincidía con la descripción que Ken les había dado a los samuráis.  
  
   
  
Las dos se volvieron hacia la escuela, no sin antes de que la joven de pelo violeta se volviera hacia los samuráis, sonriese y después se fuese junto a su amiga.  
  
   
  
"Ah, se me olvidaba. Esa chica que esta con Saori es Ann You Hirawizawa, también es europea."  
  
   
  
Los samuráis aun estaban de piedra, era Saori pero...  
  
   
  
"Era Saori, no??"  
  
   
  
"Si, era ella Tristan"  
  
   
  
"Dijo que volvería y ha vuelto" dijo Tomy y se fue hacia la escuela seguido de Héctor.  
  
   
  
"Que les pasa??" le pregunto Ken a César.  
  
   
  
"Digamos que Saori es como la hermana de Héctor y de nosotros, pero más de Héctor, ... y bueno con Tomy... no te lo creerías" dijo César casi riéndose.  
  
   
  
"El que?"  
  
   
  
"Eso lo veras en los próximos días, Ken"  
  
   
  
"Si, ya veras que hacen una bonita parejita" dijo Tristan riéndose y dirigiéndose hacia la escuela. Jorge y César fueron detrás del él, dejando a un Ken muy desconcertado.  
  
   
  
End 


End file.
